Promise
by MusicChiller27
Summary: AU - It was just a regular day for Mark Calaway, or so it started out. But looking away from the road for a split second for a CD changed everything. He never thought he'd hit a woman with his car. He never thought the woman would lose her memory and he'd have to take her back home to heal until her memory came back. And he never thought he'd fall in love with her either.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other day.

The rain poured down in gallons, though that was typical New York City. Horns blared, people ran across the busy streets, hoping not to be clipped by a maniac taxi driver. The city never slept, it was more alive than Las Vegas ever thought about being.

Elise sighed heavily, standing at a crosswalk, looking down at her watch and saw it was a quarter to nine, knowing she was going to be late for work again. New York traffic was unpredictable, though her boss was getting tired of hearing the excuses. Elise was sure of it.

Her turquoise colored eyes looked up at the light, watching them change colors. When the white walk sign flicked on, Elise immediately crossed the streets of downtown New York City. She only lived a few blocks away from work so she walked every day, seeing no point in taking a car.

Though at the moment, Elise wished she would invest in one so she could get to work on time for once.

'Stupid traffic.' She thought, taking her time in crossing, staring down at something that caught her eye.

Her thoughts were cut short as a car came to a screeching halt, but it was too late. The bumper of the car crashed into her legs, making Elise's body whip up, her head smacking the windshield. She didn't even have time to scream because of how fast it happened; her body sliding off the hood of the car and landing on the concrete with another thud. Darkness quickly enveloped her as Elise succumbed to it, letting it pull her under, eyes drifting closed as the pain radiated through every part of her.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE CALL 911!" Someone screamed from their window, making the driver immediately get out of his car, kneeling down beside the victim.

Mark felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the woman, slowly turning her over, since she curled up; face hidden by her arm. He stared into her beautiful face, which was now bloody due to a cut across her forehead from hitting the windshield. Sliding his hand beneath her neck and lifted it up, checking her pulse with his other, sighing with relief when he felt it, but it was slow and very weak. Gently placing her head back on the ground, the driver stood up and looked down at his hands, starting to tremble with pure fear when he saw a red liquid covering both of them.

Blood.

It wasn't his either.

It was hers.

Mark looked at everyone that surrounded him and whipped out his cell phone, calling for an ambulance. "My name is Mark Calaway…" He rambled off the street name, voice sounding like a blur, pacing back and forth frantically. "I hit a woman with my fuckin' car and need assistance NOW! She's injured badly!"

The call ended moments later and Mark flipped his cell phone shut, kneeling down beside the red haired beauty that had he hit, still not believing what was happening. He could only hope and pray she survived this horrible ordeal, knowing if she didn't he would probably end up in prison for vehicular manslaughter. He hadn't been paying attention, busy looking for a CD to listen too in the rental car.

Knowing the streets of New York City like the back of his hand, Mark knew a light was coming up, but for the life of him, he had to listen to this particular CD. When he looked up, it was too late as the red lights hit his eyes, then the red haired woman. Mark slammed on his breaks to try and stop, before striking her, but it didn't happen that way.

He'd been going at least forty miles an hour and slammed on his breaks, which only stopped around twenty miles an hour. He hit her while still going. Mark immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed out to check on her, not believing he actually struck someone with his rental car.

And it was all for a ridiculous CD.

The woman's papers were scattered all over the street from a folder she'd been carrying, making Mark's stomach do a dangerous flip flop. What the hell had he been thinking taking his eyes off the road, especially in a dangerous city like this? New York streets were NOT something to take lightly and now he was paying the price.

Sounds of sirens echoed through the air and could be heard in the distance as Mark lowered himself to her side, stroking her bloody hair with his fingers. Tears swelled in his emerald green eyes because he knew she was probably dying and it was his entire fault. He feared the woman wouldn't survive, whipping his head around as the ambulance peeled around the corner, stopping just beside the car.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to move away from the victim." The paramedic instructed, needing to get to the woman, seeing how much blood she'd lost. This wasn't good, not at all. "NOW!" Nobody wanted this situation any more hectic than it already was, but apparently, the man was in shock from what transpired. People were starting to surround the scene and that wasn't a good thing either.

Mark nodded, immediately moving out of their way, not hearing the paramedic the first time, feeling like a total and complete ass. He watched, in somewhat of a trance, as they checked the woman's pulse, before placing a breathing mask over her nose and mouth, loading her body on a gurney so she could be transported to the hospital. Mark stopped them from leaving, staring down at the woman's bloody face, not believing how peaceful she looked –like a dream it seemed- and kissed her cheek softly.

"You're gonna be just fine, darlin'." He whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him, but he had to say something.

Mark pulled back as they quickly loaded her into the ambulance, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave this woman's side until she was well and back on her feet. The guilt would eat him alive for the rest of his life if he didn't do something for her. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Mark groaned inwardly when a police car pulled up moments later, his hands instantly rising in the air in surrender.

He deserved to go to jail.

Prison, even, after what he put this poor, innocent woman through and all because he was looking for a stupid CD.

The police officer stepped out of his squad car, the red and blue lights flashing throughout the sky, smirking when he noticed his perpetrator already putting his hands up. It was rather amusing. Though the smirk instantly disappeared at the pool of blood at the front of the car, coating the pavement.

"Put your hands down, sir. I'm not gonna arrest you, unless you've done something wrong." The officer cleared his throat, walking toward the giant man. "What happened here?" He noticed how nervous the man was about this, already knowing he was the reasoning for the blood on the ground, knowing this accident was his fault immediately. "Just tell me, sir."

The officer looked to be in his mid-fifties with gray hair and soft blue eyes. He could tell the man before him was extremely scared and nervous about what just happened, smiling encouragingly as another squad car pulled up. Forensics was going to have a field day…though, right now, he had to find out what exactly caused this.

"I…uh…I hit her with my car." Mark finally confessed as the officer wrote down what he just said. That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg and he knew it, ready for anything. He hated dealing with authority, but knew he owed the woman this much, which was to tell the truth. "I was lookin' for a CD in my car and wasn't payin' attention to the road. It was stupid, but I wanted to listen to a song and that's no excuse for my actions. I should've paid attention to the road, kept my eyes on it, and said fuck the CD. I…I didn't see her and…the next thing I know, I look up and her body flew on top of my car, hitting my windshield." Mark felt the sweat break out on his forehead, swallowing hard, feeling the tears sting his eyes once more, guilt crashing over him like a tsunami wave.

After taking down Mark's statement, along with his license and rental registration, the police officer escorted Mark back to his car and told him to go to the hospital. Mark looked at the officer in shock, expecting to be hauled straight to the police station and treated like a common criminal, but one look in the officer's eyes told the entire story. Mark thanked the man profusely as he slid in the backseat of the squad car, knowing his rental was going to be repaired. He promised to pay for any damages and fines, the officer waving him off as he sped toward the hospital.

The only thing Mark could think about was being by this woman's side.

As soon as Mark arrived at the hospital, he ran inside and toward the nurse's station, breathless, feeling as though his heart might leap from his chest. "Please tell me she's alive!" Mark gasped out, the nurse blinking back at him in surprise. Here was this gigantic man before her and he was in TEARS, though they refused to fall. He didn't want this woman to die; she COULDN'T die because that would be a burden he wouldn't be able to live with.

"Umm…who are you talking about, sir?" The nurse asked softly, seeing how panicked he was, another nurse walking up looking very concerned.

"Sir, you need to breathe before you go unconscious." The nurse stated, walking out of the cubical, resting her hand on his large forearm while the other looked up the information.

"What's her name, sir?"

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, knowing he had no clue what the woman's name was. "She was brought in here not even five minutes ago from a horrible car accident…"

The nurse nodded as she continued typing on the computer, totally oblivious to the man before her –or so it seemed-, the other nurse trying to calm him down. "What's her name though, sir? I can't tell you anything if I don't have a name."

Mark growled out in frustration as he slammed his fist down on the counter, causing both nurses to jump. "I don't KNOW who she is, lady! She was brought in here by an ambulance! I FUCKIN' HIT HER WITH MY CAR!" He bellowed out as tears slid down his face, not believing the kind of day he was having.

He didn't want her to die. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find out her condition before he ended up having a stroke.

The nurse was absolutely terrified by this man's outburst, ready to call security immediately, and pressed the button that linked to the emergency room. "Dr. Harper, report to the front desk IMMEDIATELY."

"I can't right now, Kary. What do you need?" The doctor immediately responded over the intercom, making the nurse look over at the green eyed man with fear swimming in her own.

"T-There' s a man down here who demands on seeing some woman, who was brought in a few moments ago, is doing. He said he hit her with his car." Kary replied, making the doctor sigh deeply on the other end.

"Tell him I'll be down there shortly to speak with him. I need to get back to her."

With that said, the line cut short and the nurse looked over at the man, who was starting to tremble from both anger and despair. She took a deep shaky breath, nodding at the other nurse, who was trying to calm him down; knowing getting hysterical would not help this situation. Honestly, she felt sorry for him, not beginning to imagine how he must feel because, according to how the doctor sounded, the situation wasn't looking good.

"The doctor will be down here as soon as possible. You can either sit down or go outside for some air."

Mark nodded, apologizing to her and walked outside, needing to make a few phone calls. The first one was to his best friend, John, trying to keep his emotions in check. That was close to impossible though, considering a woman could possibly lose her life because of his stupidity.

How would he live with that hanging over his head if she did die?

**~!~**

John groaned in annoyance, lying on his stomach, head tucked beneath the pillow of his home in West Newbury, Massachusetts. Sighing deeply when the phone continued ringing on his hip, John growled as he sat up, forgetting about the other person who was in his bed, looking at the caller ID with disdain. He flipped it open, seeing it was Mark, knowing something was wrong.

"What the fuck are ya callin' me for at ten in the morning, man?"

"I hit someone with my car this morning and she might die." Mark replied bluntly, like a robot, making John's blue eyes fly open.

John started laughing a little then, wondering if Mark was joking with him or not, even though this was one sick joke. "Come on, man, don't fuck with me. Seriously, what do ya what?" John asked, feeling his stomach start to twist in knots when Mark sucked in a sharp breath over the line. He noticed the shakiness of his voice. Mark wasn't messing with him, he was telling the truth. John sighed, rubbing the top of his short brown hair, looking over at Sonya with troubled eyes. "How serious is it?"

Mark could feel the tears swelling in his eyes again at the thought of what happened, breathing heavily, wondering how much more he could take before he cracked. "Just…get here, man and bring Sonya with you." Mark told John the name of the hospital and exactly where it was located before disconnecting the call, raking a hand through his black hair.

How the hell, in the span of one hour, could his world have been turned upside down like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mark sat in the waiting lobby of the hospital, head lowered with his hands pressed together, when John and Sonya arrived later on that day. They were all the way in West Newbury, since John had taken some time off for nagging injuries, and he wanted to spend time with his wife. Mark had messed that up too, amongst other things, but John was his best friend and knew Sonya would understand.

One look at Mark and tears immediately filled Sonya's chocolate brown eyes, feeling all the pain and guilt radiating off of the man she considered to be a brother, walking over to him. Her small hand reached out and touched his shoulder, making Mark look up with tears in his own eyes. It looked like he'd been crying for a long time because his cheeks were red and tearstained.

Sonya sighed deeply as she hugged him close, wrapping her arms around his neck, knowing he needed comfort at the moment. She looked over at her husband, who was both tired and very confused. She was too, wondering what the hell happened.

Mark stood up as he released Sonya abruptly, walking over to John, who had a serious look in his eyes and extended his hand. "Thanks for comin', man."

His voice was low and gruff because he had been crying so much over the past six hours. It was now venturing into the early afternoon hours of the day and Mark still had no word of how this mystery woman was doing. He was going out of his mind with worry, wondering when this Dr. Harper was finally going to give him some kind of update.

John sighed as he pushed Mark's hand away and gave him a brotherly hug, knowing that's what Mark needed at the moment. "It'll be alright, man. Have you heard anythin'?" He asked, once the embrace broke, sighing heavily when Mark shook his head.

"Nobody has said a damn word to me in HOURS. God, what if she's dead and they're tryin' to find some way to tell me?" Mark asked, voicing his true fears for the first time, his southern accent leaking out because he was incredibly upset. His voice was lower than anything Sonya had ever heard before, even when her husband, who was also from the south, was distraught.

"Calm down, man. Sit down before you have a damn stroke. It's not gonna do any of us good to think shit like that. We just gotta wait and see how she's doin'." John stated, always being the level-headed one of the two, and sighed when Sonya started hugging Mark again.

They were practically brother and sister, so it didn't bother him that she was comforting him. Mark needed all the support he could possibly get, especially if this woman ended up dead because of him. That was something John absolutely refused to think about, unless the doctor walked out and told them that she was gone. Until then, they had to keep the faith and hope for the best.

A few more hours passed and Mark was being driven into madness. Sonya and John were both trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. Mark wanted to know how this woman was or if she was even alive and he wanted to know NOW! He was sick of waiting to hear what his future held because that's exactly what this woman held in her tiny hands: His future. He started getting up and heading toward the nurse's station again, when John stepped in his path, making them nearly collide with each other.

"I'll FU you into the next goddamn century if you don't sit down and RELAX." John warned in a growl, making Mark sigh with a heavy heart, causing tears to swell in his emerald green eyes…again.

He never cried this much in his life and Mark felt so weak, something he was not used to feeling because he was a man that was always in control of his emotions. This woman had completely tipped his world off its axel and he was slowly spiraling out of control. It was close to eight o'clock at night and there was STILL no word on her condition.

Finally, at around eight thirty, a doctor came out, wiping his hands of the excess water from washing his hands. "Mark Calaway?" He called out, having a chart in hand.

Mark's head shot up, looking over at John and Sonya, knowing this HAD to be Dr. Harper. Both John and Sonya encouraged him silently to walk over and see what was going on, to get an update at least. Mark didn't need the encouragement though and bolted over to the doctor with tears in his eyes, swallowing hard.

"How is she?" He asked in almost a whisper, staring into the doctor's eyes.

Dr. Harper sighed heavily as he looked into the man's guilt ridden, bloodshot eyes, knowing he didn't know anything about the patient he just worked on. He thought the man was just here because of legalities. The amount of pain and sorrow that swam in his orbs changed the doctor's mind immediately.

He took a deep breath, pulling the glasses from his face. "She's alive."

Mark had to grab onto the doctor's shoulder to keep from collapsing, feeling his knees grow weak suddenly; the overwhelming amount of relief crashing over him was almost too much to take. He knew that wasn't the end of the update though, looking up at the doctor. "I wanna know everythin' that's wrong with her. Everythin'. I wanna know if she's gonna make it and I'm payin' for everythin' that you're doin' to her. I'm payin' for her entire hospital stay and then some."

Smiling at the big man gently, Dr. Harper patted him on the back. "I understand, Mr. Calaway. She has a severe grade a concussion, which is why she slipped in a coma a few hours ago. Her left arm is broken, along with her two fractured legs, which both had to be repaired surgerically by our orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Matson. She also had to have another surgery because the one of her ribs punctured her kidney, which had to be removed. She can live with just one, but the one we had to take out was unsalvageable. Other than that, it's just a lot of bumps and bruises. Luckily, when she hit the windshield, her arm had covered her face, so there were no cuts on her face, except that laceration on her forehead, which is heavily wrapped at the moment. She's going to be fine, but as far as when she's going to wake up goes, I don't know have an answer for you."

Mark nodded in understanding, John and Sonya walking up beside him, patting his shoulder and back as he released the doctor. "I know this is against hospital policy, but I need to see her…please. You can say I'm her boyfriend or whatever, but I HAVE to see her. I wanna make sure she's okay with my own eyes." He was pleading with this doctor, eyebrows furrowing together.

Dr. Harper sighed deeply, knowing it was against policy to give that type of request, but this man didn't seem to be any type of threat…physically anyway, so he slowly nodded with great reluctance. He looked over at the nurse knowingly, who just nodded, checking to make sure she was unharmed. "Give us about a half an hour to set her up in a regular room. She's in stable condition, but also in a coma. She needs to heal and rest as much as possible, which is why her body slipped into it."

Mark nodded as he cracked a shaky smile at the doctor appreciatively. "You don't know how much this means to me, doc. Thank you." Nodding in response, the doctor walked out of the waiting lobby and headed back to the emergency room. That's when Mark collapsed, John catching him before he hit the floor, along with Sonya, who had his huge arm wrapped around her neck. They were prepared from how much Mark swayed during the doctor's explanation of all the injuries this woman sustained.

Mark, honey, you gonna be alright?" Sonya asked in his ear, looking at her husband with concern.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute." Mark replied softly and Sonya nodded as they both brought him back over to the chair, sighing when Mark's head rested back against the wall. He had to feel some kind of relief now, though Sonya also knew the man was drained in every way possible.

At exactly nine fifteen at night, Dr. Harper came back out, making Mark stand up on shaky legs. "She's all set up on the third floor. If you want to bring your friends with, you may, but please keep it down. I don't want to be responsible for breaking the policy."

Nodding quickly, Mark immediately headed toward the elevator, adrenaline flowing powerfully through his veins. He paced in the elevator, impatiently waiting for the doors to open. John and Sonya were right behind him, along with Dr. Harper, who didn't stop Mark from pacing. Whatever Mark had to do to get his frustration out was fine with the doctor, just as long as he didn't destroy any equipment, scare more nurses or wake up any other patients.

The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity before the doors finally opened, Mark being the first one out, quickly heading down the hallway of the hospital. He took a deep breath as his hand turned the handle to the door, once he found the room she was in, remembering what number the nurse told him. 232. He wouldn't forget it any time soon either and shakily opened the door, seeing the room had a small light on the dresser beside the bed. His stomach lurched and twisted violently in knots at the sight of the woman –his victim- trying to will the tears to stay in, but it was useless.

There was a huge white bandage wrapped around her head, red hair pooling down her shoulders in waves, some bunched up on the pillow. She had tubes up her nose and intebated to help her breathe properly. Machines beeped all around them and she had two IV's, one in her arm and one in her hand, to help pump water and medicine through her body to help her further.

The blanket was up to her waist and folded, a white hospital gown covering her body, her left arm in a cast and sling, the other resting at her side. Her face was incredibly pale from the surgeries she'd gone through, though Mark couldn't see the extent of the damage due to the blanket. Scrapes and bruises were all over her face and neck as Mark's eyes trailed down, gulping harshly, slowly walking over to her side and sank down in the chair beside her. She still looked like a sleeping angel in his eyes, not believing she actually survived this.

"I'm not leavin' ya, don't worry." Mark whispered, vowing to live up to that promise as he gently ran his finger down her bruised cheek, feeling even more guilt wash over him than before. Mark was extremely exhausted, but refused to leave the hospital for anything or anyone. He looked over at John and handed him his cell phone, his eyes turning back to the woman. "Call Vince and tell him I need some time off. I can't leave her until she wakes up and I know she's okay."

"Mark, I don't think…" John started to say, but Mark cut him off with a wave dismissal, shaking his head.

Mark wasn't taking his eyes from the redhead lying helplessly in the hospital bed. He didn't care if he got fired from his job. She was more important and he was going to stand by her side until she became the person she was before this horrible incident occurred.

John sighed heavily as he nodded, kissing the top of Sonya's head. "Watch him while I go call Vince about this, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, knowing she was worried about Mark. Hell, he was too.

Sonya nodded as she patted John's hand, tears in her eyes, walking over on the other side of this woman. "What's her name?" She asked softly, sniffling a bit.

"I don't know." Mark softly whispered, green eyes still fixated on her form, and could feel the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. He reached over and carefully took her right hand in his own, linking their fingers together, wishing she would wake up.

Dr. Harper walked in a few minutes later to check her vitals, making sure everything was healing properly and there was no infection.

"What's her name?" Mark asked softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Elise Carmen." The doctor answered, after looking at his chart for clarification, not wanting to give Mark false information. "She had her purse with her when she was struck. It had her identification in it. Apparently, she was on her way to work."

"How old is she?" Mark asked, looking back at her, rubbing his thumb over her hand in a gentle caress, wanting to know everything about Elise he could possibly find out without having her actually tell him herself.

"Twenty four." The doctor simply replied, nodding when he noticed she needed a new IV bag. He paged the nurse, who was down the hall. "The nurse will be in here shortly to switch out her IV bag. Visiting hours are over at ten and it's a quarter till…" Before he could go on, Mark cut the doctor off promptly.

"I'm not leavin' her. Not until she wakes up." Mark stated in a final tone of voice, not caring if he got thrown out of the hospital because he'd find a way to sneak back in.

Dr. Harper sighed, having expected that reaction, and didn't blame the man for wanting to stay with Elise. "You can stay, but your friends cannot." He figured negotiation would be a better route to take.

Mark just nodded, never glancing the doctor's way and sighed when the door closed, wishing none of this would have happened. Sonya caressed his hand, making Mark smile at her weakly. "You and John can go back to the hotel. I'm not leavin' her. I refuse."

Sonya nodded in response as she walked over, kissing the top of Mark's head. "We'll be back tomorrow morning first thing." She whispered in his ear.

John had walked into the room and knew it was time to leave as he gave Mark his phone back, guiding his wife from the hospital room, leaving his best friend alone with Elise. He wondered if that was such a good idea, but one look from his wife assured him everything would be fine. He kissed her lips softly, deciding he would treat her to something nice, once this whole ordeal blew over.

Beeping machines surrounded Mark as Elise's breathing was slow and even, everything possible being monitored very closely. Even though she was stable, Mark felt obligated to be there for her when she woke up and looked into the eyes of the man who changed her life forever. He just hoped Elise didn't hate him for this and, if she did, he had nobody to blame but himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For three months straight, Mark didn't leave Elise's side, except to retrieve something to eat down the street or to go work out. He had to keep his body in shape for when he finally did return to the road. Other than that, Mark stayed by Elise's side, knowing she was going to wake up any day now, or so he hoped.

When Vince found out what happened, he demanded to take care of everything, lawyers and all. He didn't want anything soiling Mark's reputation, being the leader of the locker room and whatnot. Mark was a professional entertainer for the World Wrestling Entertainment.

His in-ring name was The Undertaker, which wasn't that amusing after what happened to Elise. Mark felt like an undertaker, only sleeping when he absolutely had too, afraid he would have to dig Elise's grave. These were three months of pure hell on him.

As far as Elise's condition went, her arms and legs were all healed, miraculously; the scrapes and bruises had completely vanished, showing her true beauty. Even the color was back in her cheeks and she was breathing on her own without a tube shoved down her throat. The cut on her forehead was just a memory, thanks to plastics.

Her long, beautiful red hair, which had grown longer over the past few months, cascaded down her shoulders, head resting back against the pillow. Elise was fully healed from all the injuries that had been sustained during the accident. Charges were not pressed against Mark, but Elise still had the option, once she woke up -if she ever did- to do so.

Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, not believing how this total stranger had affected him, or that this even happened to begin with. All he could think about was that day, how he'd taken his eyes from the road for one second, and that's all it took. One second changed everything in his life, including bringing this beautiful angel into it.

Deciding even after she woke up and well, Mark wasn't going to disappear out of her life, knowing he couldn't after this. He kept replaying that day in his mind over and over again. Realizing if he'd JUST forgotten about the CD, if he JUST kept his eyes on the road, none of this would be happening and he could be on the road with the WWE right now.

Why was this happening to him?

Was this punishment sent from above from all of his other mistakes?

He honestly didn't know, sighing deeply and stared out the window, something he'd grown accustomed to doing.

It was a Thursday night when his life was about to change yet again...

**~!~**

The heart monitor started going crazy that was hooked to Elise, her chest rising and falling faster than recent, showing the first sign of life in three months. Mark barely noticed it though because he was too caught up in his own thoughts and misery to be paying attention. He hadn't been holding her hand because he was holding his head in his hands, which was pounding yet again from both exhaustion and frustration.

Elise's eyes slowly started fluttering open, breathing becoming sporadic and started coughing immensely, making Mark's head snap up. His green eyes widened in pure shock and relief, bolting out of his chair and the room, yelling for Dr. Harper and nurses, anyone who could help Elise. He couldn't believe this miraculous miracle, knowing John and Sonya would want to know as soon as possible.

She had finally awoken from her three month coma.

The nurse rushed inside a few seconds later, following by Dr. Harper, who had been treating Elise ever since she was first brought into the hospital from the accident. He knew the patient would be very disorientated and decided to take this as delicately as possible. Nodding to the nurse, Dr. Harper told Mark in a whisper to sit down, knowing his sheer size would frighten the poor woman, which is the last thing she needed right now.

"Elise, my name is Dr. Harper, can you hear me?" The doctor asked, walking over to her beside, checking her vitals and blood pressure, nodding with a smile when he saw they were all normal.

Elise opened and closed her mouth, but all she could do was cough harshly, her throat extremely dry from being in a coma, not to mention she was incredibly weak. The nurse walked in a few moments later, having a cup of water in hand, and handed it to Dr. Harper. He nodded his thanks before focusing back on the patient, glad she was finally awake.

"Drink this slowly and relax." Dr. Harper instructed softly, holding the cup for her since he knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself.

She was still very groggy, though he couldn't help grinning when she slowly began drinking. She coughed most of it up, which was normal, but the cool liquid sliding down her esophagus was an incredible relief to Elise. She snatched the cup from the doctor and drank every last drop, requesting more in a whisper.

Dr. Harper nodded while he looked into her eyes with a flashlight, seeing her pupils were no longer dilated. It took nearly an hour before Elise was finally satisfied, the roses in her cheeks blooming, which was a very good sign. Her throat had been extensively dry.

Mark watched the entire time from the window, not wanting to get in the doctor and nurse's way and could feel the tears already swelling in his eyes, thanking whoever it was up above -that was looking down on him- for bringing her back to life. He knew he could be facing a hell of a lawsuit and jail, but after this entire poor woman had been through –what he put her through- Mark knew he deserved every repercussion that was coming his way. He was ready for it, had been mentally preparing himself for the impossible over the past three months.

"Do you know who you are?" Dr. Harper asked, once he was sure Elise could speak, watching his patient as her turquoise colored eyes scanned the room in wonder and confusion, arching an eyebrow.

Trying to remember, but not being able to find any sort of memory in her mind, Elise simply shook her head slowly, afraid to speak to these strangers who surrounded her that she didn't know. She was scared and had every right to be. This was New York City after all, anything was possible. Her eyes found their way over to the man standing by the window, feeling them widening with wonder at the size of him.

'Why don't I remember him?' She thought, looking up at the nurse, smiling a little when she reciprocated the notion, watching as she changed out her IV bag.

Dr. Harper sighed deeply, nodding at Elise, telling the nurse to watch over her for a few minutes, before walking over to Mark. The man had been by Elise's side since this all began, but now, a whole new twist had just gotten thrown into the mix. He touched Mark's shoulder with his hand, bringing the big man out of his thoughts.

"I need to speak with you outside for a few minutes, Mark."

Mark complied as he pushed himself up from the ledge of the hospital window, walking out of the room behind the doctor, knowing it had something to do with Elise. "What's wrong with her now?" He asked immediately, the tone of his voice blunt.

"She doesn't remember who she is, Mark." Dr. Harper didn't know how else to say it except straight out, knowing that was the best way to deal with Mark. He sighed, raking a hand through his gray hair, staring at the big man, who was slowly swaying on his feet again.

Mark could feel his knees buckling as he planted his hand firmly on the wall beside him to steady his balance, feeling his breath catch in his throat, and couldn't believe what he just heard. Elise couldn't remember who she was? Was this doctor serious? His green eyes burned with tears, wondering when this nightmare would end, trying to swallow. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Mark was finally able to speak.

"What do ya mean she can't remember who she is? Why not?"

"This is common with patients who have been in a coma for over a period of three months or longer. She sustained a serious head injury and the part of her brain that holds her memory has somehow been damaged. I don't have all the extensive information yet because we need to do a CT and MRI scan to see if we can find out what is making her memories lock up. I know the best neurosurgeon in the country and the best part is he works for this hospital. She might need further surgery, but we won't know until we do most tests and scans. In the meantime, I do have a proposition for you…if you're interested." Dr. Harper explained, staring into the big man's eyes, knowing this next request was going to be the toughest one to comply to. He just hoped Mark didn't blow a gasket.

"What is it, doc?" Mark asked quietly, looking down at the floor, not believing what was happening in his life right now, knowing he'd need more time from the road off. Vince wasn't going to like this one bit, but Mark honestly didn't care. He had a responsibility to maintain to Elise and, damn it, he was going to do it come hell or high water. "What do you need me to do?"

Dr. Harper took another deep breath, looking back at his patient through the window, which showed Elise talking to the nurse about something they couldn't overhear. He knew this was the only way until they could pinpoint what was going on with her memory loss, having a feeling all the neurosurgeon would say was it was amnesia. He looked back at Mark, nodding as if to reassure himself this was the right thing to ask of the man who was responsible for this.

"You need to make her think you're her spouse and take her home with you after she is released from the hospital. I know it's a lot to ask, Mark, but until she remembers who she is and where she comes from, she's gonna need someone to watch over her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. You need to help her through this like you've been doing…like you promised from the start."

"I'll do it." Mark replied without a second thought or moment of hesitation, knowing this was the right thing to do. He had no choice. "As much as I hate lyin', I don't see any other alternative right now. She needs help and I'm gonna be there for her as much as I possibly can. This is my fault she's in here, she's in good hands, doc."

Smiling, Dr. Harper clapped Mark on the back, nodding, glad he hadn't argued this. "Good man. Just remember you're not really her boyfriend, husband, or whatever you're gonna call yourself. You're just pretending to be until she regains her full memory. This would honestly be better than going through brain surgery, especially with everything else she's been through." Dr. Harper decided not to order a neurology consult, seeing how eager Mark was to help this young woman out. He was all the therapy she would need and it would prevent another unnecessary surgery.

Before the doctor could walk away, Mark grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Will she ever regain her memory again, doc?" He was almost scared to ask this question, but knew he had to hear the answer, his eyes shining with momentary fear. He had to know the risks involved and if she was ever going to beat this amnesia.

Dr. Harper sighed, wishing he knew the answer to that question, but he didn't honestly. "Let's just see what happens, Mark, alright? Listen, I have to go check on my other patients, but we're going to prepare Elise for an MRI and CT scan just to make sure everything is up and running properly. Then we can find out just how bad the damage is. In the meantime, you can go in there and talk to her, tell her who you are, and help her start her life again. Do NOT scare her either."

Mark nodded, smiling at the doctor's warning, releasing his arm and took a deep breath, glancing through the glass window at Elise, wishing they could've met under different circumstances. He shook his head before turning the handle and walked inside, breath catching in his throat as her eyes locked with his. They were the most unique, yet beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Can you give us some time alone please?" He requested, smiling gently at the nurse.

The nurse, Beatrice, nodded, looking back at Elise, who was gulping nervously and patted her hand reassuringly. "It'll be okay, honey. He's not going to hurt you. He's been here for you."

Elise just nodded, watching the sweet nurse walk out, leaving her and this strange man in the room alone together. She bit her bottom lip, finally averting her gaze to the blanket, his eyes very intense. Mark smiled as he walked over to her, not believing she was actually awake and alive, sitting down in the chair beside her that he'd occupied for the past three months.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Elise. I would never hurt someone I love." Mark said in a soft husky voice, taking her hand in his own, not surprised when she tensed up, and ran his thumb across the top of it soothingly to ease her fears.

Elise's eyes looked back into his, confusion swimming in her own. "What?" She finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Mark's heart literally stopped in his chest for a split second upon hearing her angelic voice, smiling wider, kissing her hand. "Everything is goin' to be fine now, Elise, I promise."

"W-Who are you?" She timidly asked, slowly slipping her hand out of his, becoming even more confused as tears filled her eyes.

Elise was so frustrated and confused that she couldn't remember who she was. It broke Mark's heart as he stood up, wanting to do something for her, so he reacted on instinct. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her, not believing how messed up this situation really was, stroking her back with his hand.

"I'm yer boyfriend, Elise. I've been here with ya every day for the past three months and everythin' is goin' to be fine now that yer better."

Elise just cried harder, gripping the front of his shirt, arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face in it, needing to feel the comfort he brought forth. When her tears finally subsided, Elise pulled back enough to stare into his beautiful green eyes, biting her bottom lip shyly. "What's your name?" She asked, swallowing hard.

Mark smiled, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, and cupped her face with his strong hands. "Mark. Mark Calaway, darlin'." He answered gently, kissing her forehead.

Elise nodded, feeling a little more secure about this situation, but she was still scared to death of his size. She couldn't imagine ever being with someone this big or handsome. Forget handsome, this man was downright gorgeous! She let a slow smile curve her lips, never taking her eyes from his.

"I wish I could remember you."

Mark nodded, though he couldn't agree with that for obvious reasons, gently lying down beside her in the bed. He pulled her tight against his chest, arms wrapped around her body, making her feel safe and secure. "Don't worry about it. Everythin' is gonna be fine. Just go to sleep, darlin'. We'll talk about this later."

Elise nodded, letting out a deep yawn as her eyes slowly drifted shut, entwining her fingers with Mark's. That made him smile, knowing this was going to be easier than he thought. He kissed the top of her head once more, snuggling further into her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few hours later, Mark and Elise were woke up by Dr. Harper and Beatrice walking in, telling them it was time for the MRI and CT scans. Elise looked into Mark's emerald green eyes fearfully, taking a deep shaky breath, smiling when Mark kissed her cheek to reassure her everything would be fine.

"You're gonna be fine darlin'. They're not gonna hurt ya. They just wanna do some tests before we go home tomorrow."

Elise smiled back at him wider, a little more secure about this, and nodded as Beatrice helped her into the wheelchair, hospital policy. She looked back at him as she was wheeled from the room, biting her bottom lip. Mark took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his black hair, deciding now would be the best time as any to call John and update him on what was going on.

"Yeah?" John mumbled in his phone, being disturbed yet again by a peaceful rest, sighing deeply when he didn't see Sonya by his side.

"Hey, man, it's Mark."

John shot out of bed, knowing Mark was calling about the woman he had hit a few months prior, forgetting her name. "Is she up?" Was the first question out of his mouth.

Mark smiled genuinely, for the first time in months, knowing John was just as worried as he was. "Yeah she's up. They just took her down for an MRI and CT scan."

John quirked an eyebrow when he heard that, standing up from bed, wearing nothing since he slept naked most of the time. "Why did they do that? Is somethin' else wrong with her?" He demanded, walking into the kitchen for something to drink.

Sighing heavily, Mark looked out the window of the hospital room he had referred to as his second home. "She has amnesia, John. She can't remember who she is, man."

John had to take a few seconds to let that sink in, wondering what the hell else could go wrong in Mark's life, shaking his head. "That's fucked up, Mark. What're ya gonna do?"

"The doctor had one option and I took it without a second thought." Mark said, thinking about what he was doing, and knew how messed up Elise's life was about to become if she ever did regain her memory, swallowing hard.

"What is it?" John asked as he took a carton of milk out of the fridge and started downing it, knowing that was the only thing in his house at the moment. Grocery shopping was on top of his list today, once he was fully motivated.

"I'm her boyfriend now, John." Mark replied bluntly, not sure how else to break the news, looking back at the bed Elise once lay motionless on, knowing he would live with that vision for the rest of his life.

Milk spewed out of both John's mouth and nostrils, coughing several times from what he just heard his best friend say, and groaned as the pain ripped through his nose. "WHAT?!" He rasped out, groaning since his nose felt like it was on fire.

Mark chuckled as he shook his head, holding the phone away from his ear as John started yelling at him, finally placing the phone back to his ear when he was sure his best friend was done ranting. "Are ya done yet or do ya want me to keep holdin' the damn phone away from my ear, jackass?"

John growled as he threw the empty carton of milk in the garbage, snorting. "What the fuck do ya mean you're her boyfriend, Mark?! Have ya completely LOST your fuckin' mind, man?!"

Mark sighed as he shook his head, knowing no matter how insane or ridiculous this sounded, he knew it was the right thing to do. "I caused her this grief, John, because I wasn't payin' attention to what I was doin'. I'm not leavin' her to fend for herself and go through this alone. Doc told me to tell her that I was close to her, like a spouse, just until she regains her memory. She's gonna come live with me. I've already made that decision. Who knows, maybe this all is a blessin' in disguise."

"I am completely confused, Mark. Why the fuck are ya doin' this?" John finally asked, after a brief moment of silence, running his hand over his face in pure frustration at what his best friend was about to do with his life. This woman was a stranger and god knows what problems of her own she had that would now be dropped into Mark's lap.

"I think I'm in love with her." Mark simply said, turning around when the door opened, seeing the nurse wheeling Elise back inside. "I need to go, John, she's back. I'll call ya soon, man." He hung up and walked over to Elise, who was lying back on the bed, smiling when she scooted over so he could lie beside her. His arms went around her again, as they did before, feeling her back press against his muscular chest. Mark leaned forward, breathing in her wonderful scent, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "I'll take care of ya, darlin'. I promise."

Sleep soon took over Mark's body, allowing the darkness to pull him under, finally being able to fall into the darkness; knowing Elise was awake and well, except her slight memory problem, was comforting enough to him.

**~!~**

Mark woke up sometime later on that night, looking over at the clock that was sitting on the table, seeing it flashing twelve o'clock. He groaned softly, looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms, and couldn't help smiling. Her hair was so soft as it brushed against his skin, her own feeling like silk. He gently ran his hand up and down her arm, not wanting to wake her up as her eyes flashed through his mind. They were so captivating, yet hypnotizing at the same time, a beautiful turquoise that could melt even the coldest heart. He sighed as he snuggled back behind her, closing his eyes and started falling back asleep, when he heard her whisper his name. He looked down at her, seeing a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm here, darlin', I'm right here." He whispered softly in her ear, grabbing her hand as their fingers laced together, pressing it over his heart. He looked down at her as it started beating faster when her eyes opened to meet his own.

"What time is it?" She softly asked in a tired voice, yawning because her body was so exhausted from sleeping for three months straight.

Mark smiled as he kissed her arm gently. "It's midnight, darlin'. Go back to sleep." He whispered coaxingly, kissing her forehead.

Elise shook her head, turning around to face him, running her hand down his face, not believing she couldn't remember him. How was that possible when he was so gentle and kind to her? It was unnerving to think that they probably had sex in the past and she couldn't remember it. The man could break her in half easily if he wanted to. She sighed deeply, finally letting her hand fall from his face.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Mark nodded, sitting up bed more and leaned back against the pillow, smiling when she snuggled up against his side, giving her his undivided attention. "Go for it, darlin'. I'll tell ya anythin' ya wanna know." Within reason of course."

"How did we meet?" She asked, making Mark's chest tighten with both guilt and pain, because he knew he had to lie to her now.

He couldn't tell her he was being a moron by driving down the road, at top speed, through New York City, while trying to find a CD to listen to, only to hit her with his car. That wouldn't get the trust built between them that he was desperately seeking for. Mark sighed deeply, kissing the top of her head, a habit he'd grown to doing even when she was in a coma.

"It was about three years ago. You're a huge wrestling fan and when ya saw me come out at a show, and our eyes locked, I knew you were the one for me. I told the security guard to bring ya back to my dressin' room and that's when we met. You were scared of me at first and, I couldn't really blame ya, because of my size, but ya warmed right up to me, Elise."

She smiled at the thought of meeting him at an event he referred to as wrestling, wondering what exactly that was. She looked up at him with confusion swimming deep in her turquoise orbs, swallowing hard. "What's wrestling?" Elise asked, very curious now, wanting to know everything. If only she could get her memory back, everything would be better that way.

Mark chuckled, deciding some background information on his job wouldn't hurt her to know. "It's this violent sport where guys and gals throw each other around a ring that has three ropes surrounded by a square that is lifted up by things beneath it. It's called a ring, believe it or not." He joked, winking down at her. "It's scripted, what we do, but it's still very real and dangerous. People can get seriously injured if they don't know what they're doin' or if they make one wrong move. Ya have to train for years for it and it's very competitive."

Elise nodded in understanding, snuggling into Mark's chest more. "Have we ever had sex?" She asked, feeling her cheeks instantly turn a deep crimson red, flaming with heat.

Looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow, surprised by that question, Mark grinned as he decided this was fine to lie about. He could see her cheeks turning a deep shade of red and chuckled, kissing her forehead, not believing she could look even more beautiful. He didn't think that was possible and how wrong he was, which he was glad for.

"Yeah, we have in the past, before yer accident. I must say ya do enjoy it immensely every time we do it too."

Elise could feel her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment, making Mark grin even more, looking up into his beautiful eyes and seen the amusement swirling through them. She trailed her hand up his muscular chest, knowing and feeling this was right, because she already felt a connection to him that was indescribable. Reaching up, Elise brushed her lips against his, trembling gently, letting a soft moan escape her lips.

Mark groaned against her mouth, his arms tightening around her body, pulling her closer against him. The feeling of her soft lips against his was just too much for him to ignore as he ran his hands up and down her back, groaning when she started straddling him. He broke the kiss, staring up into her darkened turquoise eyes, which were now teal and clouded over with desire. Mark growled from low in his throat and brought her lips down on his again, this time deepening the kiss.

This was wrong, so very wrong.

How could something so wrong feel so right though?

Mark knew he should stop this right now, but couldn't help it. She was downright gorgeous and sexy as hell, not to mention very brave and strong. Her long, toned five foot nine legs were straddling his pelvis and he absolutely loved hearing her moans.

They were music to his ears.

Mark finally got his senses back to reality as he broke the kiss, knowing they couldn't go any further for the time being. "We shouldn't do this now, darlin'…" He whispered breathlessly against her lips.

Elise pressed her finger to his lips, hushing him, kissing his lips once more as her small hand trailed down his body, starting to unsnap his jeans, when a knock sounded at the door. There were curtains all over the windows so nobody could see what they were doing as Mark quickly snapped his jeans back into place, wrapping his arm around Elise's waist, trying hard not to laugh by how flushed she was.

"Come in." He called, eyes shining with amusement, glad she was attracted to him as much as he was to her.

The nurse came in and smiled at the couple, wondering what Dr. Harper told Mark to do with Elise, but the look in the man's eyes was sheer happiness. Beatrice sighed gently, hoping this didn't cause heartbreak in the end. "You two get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day, huh?"

"Yes ma'am it is." Mark saluted her as he felt Elise cuddle close to him, kissing the top of her head once again.

Beatrice smirked back at Mark, having known him for the past three months he'd been by this woman's side and exited the room, closing the door behind her quietly. Elise smirked as she looked up at Mark and kissed his lips softly. "I don't know who you are yet, but I'm already falling in love with you again." She then snuggled closer to his big body, the heat engulfing her, eyes closing.

Mark sighed quietly, knowing if she ever did get her memory back; it was going to cause some major heartache, heartbreak and, most important, emotional trauma.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing as he quickly fell fast asleep with her, knowing tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And here we are." Mark announced as they pulled up to his four story mansion in his new blue SUV.

The car that Mark had hit Elise with was trashed. Mark wanted nothing to do with it and didn't want to stir up any bad memories while he had the time with her. Vince had been nice enough to take care of all the legal business, including her hospital bills.

Mark could only guess working for the man, loyally, for the past nearly twenty years was finally paying off. He sighed to himself as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. Tears were the first thing he saw as he looked at her face, seeing she was staring at the house, and knew she couldn't remember it. She wouldn't remember it, ever, because she'd never been here before.

'Of course she can't you idiot! She has fuckin' amnesia and has never been here to make memories!' Mark berated himself mentally, stepping out of the car and walked over to her as he opened her car door, extending his hand to her. "Come on, I'm not gonna bite." Mark softly said, trying to get her to crack a smile, and sighed when it failed.

Elise looked at his hand, becoming even more frustrated because she couldn't remember who he, or the place she called home, was. Instead of taking his hand, she simply slid out of the car by herself and walked toward the double front doors. 'God, why can't I remember? Damn accident.' She bitterly thought, turquoise eyes scanning the beautiful surroundings, nothing of remembrance popping in her mind.

Dr. Harper and Mark had sat down with her, before she left the hospital, and explained what had happened. Without bringing Mark into it, the doctor simply said that she had been rundown in a hit and run, while crossing the street, when it was her turn to do so. When Elise nodded in understanding, the doctor then began to tell her what all the injuries she sustained involved.

Elise had tears sliding down her cheeks by the time the doctor had finished and finally found out the real tragedy of it all. She had long term memory loss and there wasn't any way to tell when or if it'd ever come back. Not to mention, there was no way to repair it without doing more damage.

The doctor knew it was wrong to lie to the patient, but he honestly didn't want her going back to her old life without knowing anything about it. She would eventually drive herself into depression and then who knows what could happen afterwards. Elise couldn't believe how fucked up her life had become in a matter of a few months and also couldn't believe how long she had been in a coma.

That was the most shocking thing to her. Not even the fact that she had been rundown by some moronic driver, who didn't watch what the hell they were doing, or not even the fact she had long term memory loss. It was the fact that she had been asleep for three straight months that shocked her the most.

Now she stood in front of this house with no memory and it was killing her, especially with so many questions swirling through her mind.

Did she have any children?

Were her and Mark serious?

Did she have some place else to go to if he drove her insane?

What about her parents?

Did she have any?

Siblings, work, responsibilities?

The questions went on and on, giving her a migraine.

She closed her eyes, feeling Mark walk up behind her and yawned loudly, exhaustion flowing through her body already. She was still recovering from being in a coma for three months and walking for her was still a little shaky. She had a fire inside of her though and wasn't giving up for anything or anyone. One day the bastard who put her in this predicament would pay for what they did, even though she wouldn't have any justice.

Mark reached out his hand and slid the key in the slot, turning it a little, and opened the doors, smiling when Elise's eyes bugged out of her head in shock. The place was absolutely gorgeous and had a very cozy feel to it. Obviously, she hadn't cared about how he decorated because the man had taste.

She'd give him that much.

Taking a deep breath, Elise slowly stepped inside the door and looked around, curious eyes scanning the room she was in. She pointed out some things in her mind that could be changed, if Mark allowed it. After all, this was her house too, right?

The room they stood in was the hallway, decked out in a deep brown with dark oak wood floors. The walls were painted a rich brown with a few pictures hanging on the wall, but nothing that looked too cluttered. The ceilings were all a bright white with a crystal chandelier hung below them, but it was high enough to where nobody would hit their head on it. There was a closet on her right side, where the coats and shoes went, and another one on her left, where she assumed anything else went in there.

The handles on the front double doors were made of rich gold and shined with just the slightest bit of sunshine that hit it. There was a staircase before her that went up four flights of stairs with white carpeting going all the way up. The railing to the staircase was a deep cherry oak wood, which matched the front double doors.

Elise walked further into the house and turned right, seeing a full fitting dining room with a glass table with six white cushioned chairs that went around it. The table was rounded and the stand was made of pure silver that sprawled out in a spider like design. There was a dark oak wood cabinet in the far left corner with silver and crystal dishes.

Six champagne glasses with matching plate and silverware sets. There were three drawers attached to it and a cabinet below, which held who knew what. Elise didn't want to find out as she looked over to her left from the cabinet and noticed an old record player sitting in a glass covered oak wood cabinet.

On the opposite side of the room was a little table with a bunch of little trinkets on it. They were all made of pure crystal and the table was dark oak, the same color as the rest of the woodwork. There was white carpet in the room to match and the walls were painted a very light gray with white woodwork. It was a beautiful room and Elise could only imagine what the rest of the house entailed.

She then walked out of the dining room, a shine back in her eyes, and smiled at Mark. "This is a beautiful house." She commented politely, truly meaning it.

Mark grinned at her compliment and dropped the bags that he had packed from her apartment, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, kissing her forehead gently. "Thanks but don't forget, this is your house too. It always has been and always will be." He reminded her gently, wanting her to feel completely at home here.

She smiled at him softly and nodded, looking up the staircase curiously. "I'm gonna go check out the rest of the house." Starting up the stairs, Elise smiled when she felt Mark behind her and looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. "You coming with me?" She asked playfully, eyes sparkling almost as bright as the sun outside.

"Only if you want me too." Mark replied, winking at her, feeling that same twinge of guilt rip through him.

He quickly swallowed it down, heading upstairs with her, just wanting to see her reaction to everything. There was four rooms on the first floor, three on the second, two on the third, and the last one was an attic type room on the fourth. That's where Mark went when he had serious thinking to do because nobody thought to look there for him.

Elise gulped nervously and nodded as they arrived at the first floor, seeing the walls were painted a rich gold with red border and pure white woodwork that matched the ceiling. The first room they walked into was a guest room, made of pure gray. Gray covers with the same color of walls and furniture was the same as all the other oak wood in the house.

Each guest room had their own private bathroom and it was the same color as the bedrooms. Elise was absolutely floored as she walked into the second room, seeing it looked just like the rest of the guest rooms, except the colors were different. The second one was made of colors from fire. Orange, yellow, and red. It was really neat because the walls started from the top as yellow and slowly blended into orange.

The third out of four rooms was a mixture of neutral colors. Black, brown, gray, and white. It was a really relaxing room and had a weird shaped mirror above the bed, making Elise giggle softly.

She didn't even want to know what that was used for as she ventured off to the fourth room. All the rooms had the same furniture in them. The only thing that was different with the rooms was the colors.

Everything else was the same.

The fourth room was consisted of different purples. Mark called it the purple room because when John and Sonya stayed, she usually chose the purple room while John took his room on the second floor. They weren't allowed to sleep together unless Mark said it was okay, but it was never a problem with him.

They were his best friends and knew they loved each other unconditionally. That much Mark knew, but what he didn't realize, as he showed Elise the rest of the house, was that he could very well grow to love her being here. What happened if she ever did regain her memory?

He didn't even want to think about the possibility as they headed up to the second floor.

**~!~**

"Why won't you fucking tell me?!" John shouted at her, taking her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes intensely with his baby blue eyes that held so much concern for Sonya.

This is how it'd been for the past month or so…hell, John couldn't even remember at the moment. Sonya disappeared late at night from bed and wouldn't come home until early in the afternoon. He didn't understand it and thought she was cheating on him, but quickly dismissed that when he woke up with her screaming in his arms the other night. She was having a bad nightmare, screaming out a name that burned his ears every time he heard it.

All he wanted to know was the truth, was that really too much to ask for?

She responded by pushing his hands off of her shoulders and started walking away from him, when John grabbed her from behind and pinned her down on the bed, kissing her feverishly. He knew she was hiding something from him and wanted to find out what it was before it was too late. After breaking the kiss and seeing the tears in her eyes, John released her and sighed when she began screaming at him.

"It's none of your goddamn business so stay out of it!"

Sonya took off out of the room as tears poured from her eyes. There was no way she could ever reveal the truth to John because there was nothing he could do anyway. She didn't want his life to be in jeopardy. Flying down the stairs, Sonya ran outside, slipped into her car and peeled out of his driveway. Not able to look at him right now as he ran out after her, Sonya left him in the dust as she sped down the road.

"Goddamn it!" John growled out as he kicked the gravel beneath him, not believing what just happened between Sonya and him, whipping out his cell phone, needing to talk to Mark about this. Maybe he knew something John didn't, but highly doubted it as his phone began to ring. "Yeah, man, it's me. Look, I need to come see you for a few days. Something's up with Sonya and I wanna find out what it is. Yeah, I'll bring her with. Okay, thanks again, Mark. See ya in a few days."

John ended his call with Mark as he hopped in his blue SUV and peeled down the road, having a feeling where Sonya was headed.

He could only hope he was wrong or else there would be serious hell to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonya arrived later on that night in John's house, tiptoeing her way through the house, wincing as the pain racked her body. She sighed deeply as she looked at the stairs before her, knowing her body couldn't take that and gasped when the light flipped on, light emanating throughout the room. She didn't like what she saw as John stood there, huge arms folded across his chest, fire burning in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a low deadly tone of voice, sending shivers of dread down Sonya's spine.

"Out." Was her only response as she limped into the kitchen, trying to block out the pain, but it was almost blinding.

John growled as he stalked over to her and whipped her around, his hand wrapping tightly around her upper arm, forcing her to look up at him. "Where is out?" He demanded, wanting to know where she'd been, stomach twisting violently with anxiety.

Sonya ripped her arm from his grasp, eyes narrowing dangerously. "It's none of your business, John. What are you my keeper now?" She shot back angrily, stalking into the living room, plopping down on the couch and winced as more pain shot through her body.

This was not fun to say the least.

"Sonya, you either tell me where you've been or I'll fuckin' find out on my own!" John shouted, his patience running a thin line, gripping the back of the couch. The veins in his arms were bulging out, chest was puffed out from all the anger that was coursing through his huge frame.

To say he was livid would be a huge understatement.

Running a hand through her hair and wincing slightly, Sonya looked up at John evenly, refusing to show emotion. "Fine, you do that. I'm not telling you though." She then stood from the couch and headed up the stairs, needing a shower desperately, sighing when she felt John lift her up in his arms from behind. "I can walk on my own, John." She softly said, all the energy slipping from her body as her head leaned against his shoulder, knowing she couldn't keep this from him much longer.

John ignored what she said as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot, and sighed when he realized she was asleep. He gently placed her on the bed and knew she wouldn't wake up, but also didn't want her sleeping in uncomfortable clothes. John slowly and carefully lifted her up as he peeled her shirt off, becoming instantly sick at the sight before him.

Dark purplish blue bruises, that looked to be in the shape of straps, were all over her stomach and chest. Some were busted open with dried blood in the lacerated bruises. Blood vessels broken no doubt and John had to take a few deep breaths before he lost his breakfast, lunch and dinner. His strong fingers slowly traveled over the bruises and put a little pressure on one of them, sighing when she hissed in her sleep, and knew instantly what was wrong.

Her ribs were broken, but how many he didn't know. John removed her bra, seeing bite marks over her nipples, and that was all he could take as he bolted into the bathroom to vomit. The sight was too much for him to handle as he vomited for the next five minutes, shaking with pure fear, but also anger.

Someone had put their hands on his pride and joy and she kept it from him!

How many other injuries had she hid from him and who the hell did it?

After wiping his mouth off with the towel, John slowly made his way back into the bedroom and slipped one of his Word Life t-shirts over her head, being very careful not to hurt her further. Then he continued his investigation, knowing there was more damage. He removed her pants, seeing more deep red strap marks with lacerations and dark bruises covered almost both of her long legs. John was becoming sicker as he maintained his composure, covering her up with the blankets, after counting how many bruises she had, and then made a few phone calls.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man, it's John. Something's happened to Sonya. I don't know what the fuck it is, but…damn it Randy, I need your help. I need you to hire that private investigator that you sent after your ex."

"Whoa, whoa what's going on with Sonnie?" Randy demanded, considering the woman a sister, blue eyes narrowing at the mere thought of anyone laying a hand on her.

"I don't know! She came home tonight COVERED in deep bruises and strap marks, dude! Someone is beating the shit out of her and she refuses to tell me who it is!" The frustration was clear as day in John's voice, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to breathe.

"You need to make her break, John." Randy stated, voice low and deadly. "Let me make a few calls, I'll get back to you soon."

"Thanks man, any help is appreciated. I just want to protect her, but how the fuck can I do that if she won't be honest with me?" John knew he made several good points, glancing back into the room to make sure Sonya was still sleeping deeply.

Randy nodded, completely agreeing with his friend. "I'll get back to you on this." He promised, knowing the perfect person to call for this type of situation.

After the call ended and he was done with his business, John peeled off his jean shorts, leaving only his boxers on, tired as hell from all the emotional drama. He slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms gently and carefully around her body. He kissed her head, closing his eyes painfully shut.

It was time to stop running.

He wasn't letting Sonya run from him anymore and, if she tried, then he would leave her. John absolutely refused to be with someone who couldn't trust him enough to be honest. He loved her with everything inside of him, but if she didn't want to come clean, then he was gone out of her life.

'Tomorrow morning, she's going to tell me everything, whether she likes it or not.'

With that last thought in his mind, John's eyes slowly closed as the sleep consumed his angry body, tightening his grip on her more.

**~!~**

Elise smiled as she walked out of the back door to the garage, seeing he was cleaning his car, and walked over to stand behind him. "Mind if I join in?" She asked politely, her sweet voice flowing through the air.

Mark's head snapped toward her and smiled, dropping the hose down, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her lips softly. He couldn't help it; she was the most beautiful thing in his life. "How are you feelin'?" He whispered in her ear, knowing it'd been quite the change for Elise the past few weeks since arriving in Houston.

"Better, but I'd feel even better if you let me help you clean your car." Elise replied, smirking coyly up at a smirking Mark, nodding as he handed her the soaking wet soapy sponge.

"Have at it, darlin'. I'll be right back. Gotta make sure Hades is fed." Mark stated, kissing her temple gently, before heading in the house. Hades was his beloved mastiff, who was very friendly to people he trusted. He was three years old and the most energetic thing Elise ever laid eyes on.

She smiled, beginning to wash the hood first, the hot sun beating down on her pale skin and started thinking about her life with Mark. Elise felt terrible for not being able to jog her memory. The good news, however, was she started having dreams about what happened to her.

The accident.

The voice sounded so familiar to her in her dreams, telling her everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't clear enough to hear fully. It was very frustrating and Elise was starting to lose hope that she may never regain her memories, her life. Sighing deeply, Elise finished the hood of the car and screamed out when Mark sprayed her with the hose from behind.

Mark laughed wholeheartedly when she jumped, having aimed right for her back, and could already see the shirt clinging to her skin. He smirked as she turned around, shooting him a glare, making him chuckle. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His lips descended upon her neck, kissing his way up to her ear, and became shocked when Elise pie faced him with the sponge right in the face! Elise laughed as she seen Mark stumble back, the suds on his face making him look like an old retired man, and could see the glint shine in his wicked green eyes. It was pure evil; that was all Elise needed to see before she bolted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mark shouted, giving chase, smirking when he caught up with her, thanks to his extremely long legs. He grabbed her from around the waist, spinning her around. He had the hose in hand and put it down her shirt, releasing the kink in the hose, smirking as it completely drenched her. Standing back, he laughed his ass off, feeling his eyes widen when she took the hose and started drenching him.

The water droplets slid down Mark's rock hard chest, making Elise lick her lips slowly at the sight of him. Trailing her eyes further down, she noticed the shorts he wore clung to his tight thighs like a second skin, his feet covered in brown sandals. It was around ninety degrees outside that day so both of them didn't mind getting soaked to the bone.

Mark's eyes couldn't leave Elise to save his life as his eyes slowly, deliberately ran down her beautiful form, seeing her blank tank top clinging to her like super glue. It hugged all of her curves perfectly; not to mention the short blue shorts she had on. Mark could instantly feel himself growing at the sight of her and closed the distance between them, dipped her and kissed her passionately.

"Yer beautiful." He whispered huskily after breaking the kiss, staring into her hypnotic turquoise orbs.

Elise moaned against his soft lips as they captured hers again, wrapping her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side as Mark deepened the kiss even more. She craved this man to make love to her, the way he used to before the accident, and wanted to remember what it felt like to be in his arms. She felt him break the kiss and stared in his eyes, the longing clear as crystal.

"You wanna go for a swim?"

Responding with a shake of his head and another passionate kiss, Mark picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to his car, not caring about making it clean anymore. He wanted to get dirty with this woman, as dirty as possible. He set her down on the hood of it and kissed her neck , groaning from low in his throat.

"I want you, Elise." He murmured in her ear, flicking her lobe with his tongue.

Elise nodded, her heart pounding furiously in her chest, trailing her hands up and down his strong, masculine arms. "Make love to me, Mark." She breathed out, pressing her forehead to his.

"Are ya sure this is what ya want?" He groaned when she nodded, without hesitation, trying to rationalize this, feeling her eyes already weakening and breaking him down to nothing.

Elise bit her bottom lip with a sigh, knowing deep down she wasn't ready for it yet, and kissed his lips softly. "I'm not sure." She wasn't about to lie to him and say she was ready when, clearly, she wasn't. She was so confused because of the amnesia and wished she never had it to begin with.

Mark sighed deeply as he took her hands in his and kissed the top of them. "When the time is right, it'll happen, darlin'. Come on, let's finish this up and then make dinner." Mark suggested, wanting to keep that beautiful smile on her face, kissing her lips softly before walking toward the bucket with the sponges in it.

It took an hour to wash Mark's car, then another hour to eat dinner, but Elise couldn't have been happier or more blessed to have such a patient man in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dinner was over with, Elise decided to go for a little dip in the pool; not feeling tired after all the activities from that day. She just wanted to relax and swim a few laps before bed.

She slipped in her two piece black bikini that Mark bought, though she got to pick it out. The top crossed in the back and also in the front in a crisscross design, making her smile as she looked in the mirror. She pulled her long red hair in a low ponytail and wrapped a towel around her waist before heading downstairs. She gasped when she ran right into Mark, who had nothing but a towel on, kissing his lips softly.

"Where is yer sexy self goin' wearin' that?" Mark asked playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elise giggled as she heard the tone of his voice, staring into his eyes. "For a swim. I'm not tired and figured I'd burn off more energy from swimming."

"I'll be joining you in a few minutes. I was just on my way to see if you were still up for it." He whispered in her ear, nodding, running a finger down her cheek.

Elise grinned, kissing his cheek. "I'll meet you out there then." She then walked past him and down the stairs, making Mark sigh heavily as he shook himself of the guilt that was eating away at his insides.

His hand planted on the wall beside him, not believing what kind of effect this woman was having on him. Mark knew that if she ever did regain her lost memory, she would hate him forever. 'Maybe I should tell her the truth.' Mark thought, quickly shaking his head as the voice of Dr. Harper popped in his mind. She would be scared and find out that everything he told her, they told her, was lies.

Mark felt sick to his stomach, walking into his bedroom and peeled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. He slipped on his black swim trunks, trying to push his worries aside for now. Grabbing a towel, Mark slipped his sandals on and looked in the mirror, hardly recognizing the man staring back at him through the reflection.

"I hope ya know what yer doin', man." The guilt shined in Mark's eyes as he headed downstairs and outside, where the in ground swimming pool was located, smiling when he saw Elise doing laps already.

He gazed, loving how her arms sliced through the water with every stroke smoothly, setting his towel down in the chair of the patio furniture. Mark decided the water looked too inviting and slipped his sandals off, diving into the deep end. Catching her off guard when he grabbed her from behind, Mark resurfaced with her in his strong tattooed sleeved arms. He smiled at her as he swam over to the shallow end and set her on the ledge, staring into her eyes.

Elise reached her hand out and caressed his face with her hand, eyes holding such love for him, and moaned softly as his lips connected with hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat between her thighs.

"Let's go to the deep end." She suggested breathlessly.

Mark nodded as he took her hand in his, helping her back in the water, smiling as she started swimming ahead of him, following in pursuit. When they arrived in the deep end, Elise went under water and swam all the way down to the bottom, pressing her stomach to the bottom and then pushed herself back up again to the surface. It was an exercise she did before doing laps.

Wondering what she thought she was doing, Mark took her by the arms and passionately kissed her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He swam over to press her back against the wall, starting to trail warm, wet kisses down her neck. The feeling of her soft skin against his tongue and lips was almost enough to drive him insane, but Mark kept his composure.

Elise moaned softly at the contact and leaned her head back, letting her red hair pool over her shoulders, down her back into the water, while her hands trailed up and down his muscular arms. This was the fourth time Mark had kissed her like this and lit her body completely on fire. However, something wasn't right about this situation and Elise could feel it deep inside her heart. She sighed and pulled out of the kiss, staring into his green eyes, begging for answers to the unsaid questions in her own.

"This doesn't feel right."

Fear gripped Mark's insides when she said that and sighed, dropping his head, the mood officially killed. He was wondering if maybe now was the time he should tell her that he had lied to her, that he really wasn't her boyfriend; that he was the man responsible for her memory loss.

"I know why it doesn't, Elise." He admitted gruffly, the pain in her eyes ripping him to shreds inside and out.

Mark hated seeing that amount of pain and confusion in her eyes, or the frown on her beautiful face. He wanted to make her smile again; he'd give anything in the world to keep her happy and safe. In all honesty, Mark could see himself married to Elise with a huge family in this house because she brought life back into him when he thought it was fully diminished. Never again would he feel this and Mark knew he had to do what he could to salvage what little time left he had with her, his heart aching at the mere thought of losing her.

"You do?" Elise quirked an eyebrow in confusion, staring back at Mark questioningly, wondering what he meant by that. He knew why it didn't feel right?

Mark nodded, sighing deeply and took her hands in his own, wondering how to go about this. "Elise, I'm…" He was interrupted when his phone starting ringing from inside the house, having a sinking feeling he had to answer that. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Elise nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a memory washing over her; she couldn't stop it even if she tried…

"_OH MY GOD!" A woman's scream echoed through the streets as Elise lie on the ground, blood seeping from her forehead, a car right in front of her. _

_Sirens could be heard in the distance as Elise's eyes closed, her whole body racked with pain, a familiar voice telling her everything was going to be okay. She sighed as she tried in vain to place that voice; it was so soothing, she didn't want it to go away. Whoever was holding her body close to him was the owner of that soothing tone, groaning out from how much pain she was in._

_Where had it all come from? _

_She had no idea, trying to open her eyes, but the pain was too much as she slowly fell into unconsciousness, but not before hearing that soothing voice once more._

"_You're gonna be just fine, darlin'…"_

~!~

Elise's eyes snapped open, the vision ending as quickly as it left, and could feel her head start to pound. She slipped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist, just as Mark walked back out.

"I'm going to bed. I don't feel so good, Mark." Elise was incredibly weak from what just happened, her complexion incredibly pale.

Mark walked over to her with a confused, concerned look in his eyes, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, swallowing hard.

Not wanting to relive or talk about it, Elise simply smiled at him weakly. "I have a headache and I wanna go lay down. You go for your swim. I'll see you inside in a few." She said and kissed his lips quickly, walking inside, the towel securely around her waist.

Mark wondered what really had happened to make her get out of the pool, scratching his goatee thoughtfully. He sighed heavily and slipped back in the pool, not believing the conversation he just had on the phone with John. He closed his eyes as he retraced it back in his mind while doing laps.

Mark couldn't believe he was being disrupted from telling Elise the truth about why she was there, wanting to kill whoever was on the line. "Hello?" He practically growled out, jaw tightening, folding his arms in front of his chest impatiently.

"Mark, its John. Look man, I'm sorry for calling this late, but there's something you gotta know." He said with a shaky voice.

This concerned Mark because very rarely did John get upset about anything. Mark had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Sonya. He took a deep breath as she ran his hand through his hair. "What is it, man?" He asked reluctantly.

John closed his eyes, painful tears stinging them, still not believing what he was about to say. "She's married, Mark." He whispered heartbrokenly, swallowing hard.

"What?! How did ya find THAT out?!" Mark exclaimed, not expecting at all to hear something like that come from John's mouth, green eyes wide as saucers. He clutched the phone tightly, the anger slowly entering his body, but managed to keep his composure somehow.

"She came home last night and was in a lot of pain. When I confronted her about it, she completely flipped out and told me it was none of my bidness. I respected her wishes and watched her fall asleep on the couch, so I carried her upstairs and changed her. When I took her clothes off, there were bruises, Mark. Massive fucking bruises, dude. The sight made me sick. I had to stop and go throw up in the bathroom before finishing up…" John had to stop, trying to swallow the bile back that was already threatening to erupt from his body. He still couldn't believe what Sonya told him, his heart shattering repeatedly. "Then, I confronted her about it today. I asked her where the bruises came from and she finally screamed at me that she was married and her husband refused to give her a divorce and every time she goes to see him, he beats and rapes her. This has been going on since before we even met." John finished, feeling sick to his stomach at the memory of her screaming at him with tears streaking down her cheeks, and still couldn't believe it.

It was almost as if he was in shock, the words not sounding realistic, even though he knew they were. He was screwing a married woman and had fallen in love with her. How did anyone, man or woman, deal with that?

"What did you say to her?" Mark finally asked, after a moment of silence, trying to digest everything John just revealed.

Also restraining himself from smashing something…like the phone in his hand.

What in god's name was going on lately and why was everything going straight to hell? Sonya was always like a little sister to him and Mark was extremely protective of her. He wanted to rip her husband's balls off, shove them down his throat, and make him shit them out.

Nice thought, eh?

John took another shaky breath, knowing Mark was pissed off. He could feel it over the line. "I didn't say anything to her. I just stood there frozen solid and, by the time I got my senses back, she was gone. I don't know where she is and I'm worried sick about her." He knew it was very wrong to worry about someone who had flat out lied to him, but John couldn't help it.

He was in love with her and love made a person do crazy things…like worry themselves to death.

"Don't worry John. She'll be fine, man. I'll call around and see if I can find her anywhere. I'll call you back in a few." Mark said and hung up, not believing what he just found out.

Sonya was married to an abusive prick the entire time she was dating John.

What the fuck else could go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shakily turning the knob to her husband's house, Sonya entered, only to see he was passed out in his recliner chair…like always. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was holding a can of beer in his hand. The man just didn't know when to stop drinking until he drank himself into a restful slumber.

What a way to live.

NOT!

She slowly crept upstairs to retrieve some more of her things, needing to see John desperately. She knew she messed up by lying to him, but ever since she met John, Sonya was deeply in love with him. He didn't abuse and berate her or make her feel like a worthless piece of trash like her husband. Sonya was desperately searching for something, anything, to get out of this sham of a marriage, but so far, she had come up completely empty.

She knew she shouldn't have started something with John, but the moment her eyes met his, something stirred and fluttered. She tried ignoring it, for months, but love made people do crazy things…like start a secret affair and cheat on her husband. Sonya wasn't a cheater, never had a never would be, but a woman –a person- could only take so much mental and physical abuse.

Her eyes closed, remembering the first time she met John.

It was by pure coincidence too, though she never regretted it happening. It was a very cliché setting, though Sonya thought it was the sweetest thing ever. A grocery store with two carts smashing together made Sonya find the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

In between the dog food and tampons, no less, which made the situation that much more awkward…and special at the same time. His sweet voice apologized and as soon as her eyes locked with his, along with his adorable dimples, Sonya was a complete goner. They immediately hit off, got a cup of coffee –along with dog food for him and tampons for her- and things had been smooth sailing ever since…until her husband started becoming suspicious.

And with suspicion came more lethal beatings.

Sonya broke out of her thoughts and started to walk out of the bedroom with a freshly packed bag in hand. She'd slowly been taking her clothes out of the house little by little, bringing them to John's, while trying to find a way out of her marriage. She was taking the sneaky route as opposed to being beaten into submission and forced to stay with him.

She didn't get far because, as soon as she stepped foot out of the bedroom, her husband backhanded her across the face. Sonya crumbled to the floor in a heap as her face throbbed with pain, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, ERIK?!" She screamed angrily, tears already pouring from her eyes.

Erik Watts stared down at his wife, knowing she was trying to leave him again, but that wasn't going to happen. He stalked toward her, tossing her bag of clothes across the room, and grabbed her ankle when she tried scooting away from him. He knew she was scared to death of him and that's what he fed off.

Fear.

He seen her reach for something and pounced on her, ripping her shirt right off of her body within seconds and started roughly undressing her. He was going to teach this little bitch what it meant to be a good and FAITHFUL wife. She was his and nothing would ever change that, no matter how many times she tried leaving him. He went for her panties when, suddenly, a sharp pain zip through his head.

Sonya had tears streaming down her face, scrambling from beneath his body, knowing she had knocked him out cold, his blood smeared on the phone. She had no choice. She had to hit him to get him off of her. She quickly fixed herself the best way she knew how, threw down her wedding ring -that he had forced her to put back on when she came back those few nights ago- and ran out of the house with bag of clothes in hand.

Getting in her car and firing up the ignition with a shaky hand, Sonya put the car in drive and peeled out of there, headed toward John's. She was going to tell him the truth and nothing but, no matter how painful it might end for her. She loved John and wanted more than anything to be with him, but it would ultimately be his decision in the end.

She just hoped he forgave her and gave her one more chance.

John was lying in bed in his West Newbury three story house, looking up at the ceiling, with thoughts of Sonya flowing through his mind, when he heard the front door open and close. Thinking it was Marc, his cousin, John didn't make any movement as his chest rose and fell slowly. He didn't know where Sonya was. It had been a week since he last saw her and was worried out of his mind. He knew he couldn't force her to stay with him and honestly didn't know if he wanted to be with her after keeping something this important away from him.

He sighed heavily as he turned on his side, back facing the door, and didn't see the shadow behind him. Tears streamed down her face, knowing John was going to hate her after this, but she had to do the right thing. She had to be honest with him. Sonya sniffled a little as she dropped her bag and started crumbling to the floor.

"John…" She whispered out in a croak.

John's head snapped up as his body bolted upright off the bed, whipping his head around, staring at a broken down Sonya before him in shock. He immediately slipped to the floor and scooped her up in his strong arms, caressing her face with the back of his hand, kissing her lips like it was the last time. When they broke apart, he looked deep into her eyes, so many questions swirling in his own.

"Where have you been? Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been?!"

Sonya started crying harder, gripping his shirt with her hands, needing his comfort and soothing voice more than ever.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, John…" She choked out in a cracked voice.

"Sshhh calm down, baby girl." John crooned soothingly, knowing that's what she needed, especially after all the hell her husband had put her through. John had finally come to grips with the truth and sighed, holding her tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked, that question burning on his tongue since he found out about everything…or so he thought.

"I wanted to so many times, but when I went to do it, I would freeze up. I couldn't bear to tell you that I had been lying to you, but you deserve to know the truth more than anyone else, so I'm going to tell you…everything." Sonya stated as she looked up in his blue eyes, which were mixed with both disappointment and concern. Sonya hated seeing it, but knew that was to be expected.

"You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I'm not gonna force you." John stroked her hair, knowing this had to be eating away at her for months.

Sonya shook her head, extracting herself from his arms and stood up on shaky legs, needing to get this out now before she lost her nerve. John stared up at her from the floor, wondering what else there was to tell.

"No, I need to tell you everything right now before I lose my bravery."

John nodded in understanding as he stood up from the floor and sat down on the bed, encouraging her silently to continue. He couldn't imagine or fathom the story he was about to hear. What scared him more than anything –besides hearing the cold truth- was the fact that she was pacing in front of him like a caged animal, wishing there was some way to calm her down.

"First of all, I am married, but not willingly. I was never married willingly." She took another deep breath, raking a hand through her hair, swallowing hard. "My parents were huge gamblers. Gambled everything they could possibly think of. Said it gave them a thrill. They gambled away our house, cars, money…and even their children."

"What do you mean children?" John was always under the impression Sonya was a lonely child.

"When I was seventeen, my parents went on a cruise because they had won a good chunk of money, and ended up blowing every cent they had on the boat. They had no money to get home from the cruise so I went and picked them up since I had my license. I had gotten a job to support myself and my sister, Angelica. We still keep in contact, but not as much as I would like. She lives in Atlanta, Georgia with her boyfriend John Hugger, but you might know him as Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli. They've been together for four years." Sonya explained about her baby sister, who was two years younger than her, and missed her dearly. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, but kept going. "My parents ended up gambling her away to a man named Erik Watts and he was a heartless and cold individual. He used to rape fourteen year old girls for fun and still does because I had to witness one of the brutal rapping's firsthand. I couldn't allow Angel to go through that so I put myself up for grabs. I told my parents that I would go in Angel's place, but they had to swear they would never gamble her away. They swore and, a month later, I was married to this bastard. We've been married ever since then and I asked time and time again for a divorce, but he won't give me one. He calls me his property and rapes me every chance he gets. The marriage has been a living nightmare full of beatings, miscarriages, raping and brutality. One time, he actually chained me up to the wall in the basement –I hadn't made what he wanted for dinner that night-, in the middle of winter, naked and told me to think about what he wanted for dinner next time." Tears poured down her face as Sonya remembered that fateful night.

She had almost died from hypothermia because the temperature was below freezing; the basement was cold and damp as well. She caught walking pneumonia, but that didn't stop Erik from taking what was rightfully his. He liked to remind her every minute of every day, regardless if she was knocking on death's door or not.

"There are worse things, John, much worse. You saw what he was capable of, but that isn't even the tip of the iceberg. I've been miserable with him for the past seven years and I can't do it anymore. I refuse. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand. I mean, who would want to be with a liar, right?" Sonya bitterly spat, wiping away her tears and looked out the window, watching the different emotions run across his face.

Flashes of anger, sadness, bitterness, heartache, sorrow, passion and confusion played on John's face and eyes as he looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow, not believing the story he just heard from her. It was unbelievable and John didn't know what to think or even say. Instead of walking over to her and taking her in his arms, sheltering her from the hurt and sorrow, John just left the room and the house. He slid in his car and drove down the road, needing to think about everything and let it digest.

Marc saw his cousin leave and put his Playstation 2 game on hold as he walked up the stairs, seeing Sonya was on the bed crying her heart out, and sat beside her. He moved locks of auburn hair from her face, frowning. "What's goin' on, chick? Where'd my cousin go?" He asked, wondering what the hell happened to make John storm out of the house.

"I don't know. I have no idea, but I need to get out of here." Sonya lied, refusing to tell anyone else about this. "Marc, there's something I need to tell you, but you have to swear to me you won't say anything to him." Sonya stated as she searched his eyes, knowing he would keep her secret.

"Anything baby doll, name it." Marc promised immediately, without any hesitation, knowing whatever this secret was, she wanted to be the one to tell him.

"I'm pregnant and it's John's."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Four Months Later~

Mark kissed down her neck, rubbing her soft skin with his thumbs as she started unbuttoning his shirt, and peeled it off. She wanted this more than anything and missed him making love to her...or so she thought. Mark groaned as he felt her soft hands against the bare flesh of his chest, not believing how good it felt, and bit into her neck.

She was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Elise…" He groaned out as he flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue, making shivers of desire run throughout her body.

"Mmm Mark…" She moaned as he kissed her feverishly and knew he wanted her. They both craved to be together and it was going to happen.

Mark couldn't help himself as he seen her glistening body step out of the pool for the umpteenth time that day. It had been six long and grueling months since they first got together and her accident. He wanted her so badly he could taste her.

He just wanted one kiss. That's all it took though and erupted into an explosion of passion. He ended up picking her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, kissing her again, running his strong hands down her sides, gently massaging her outer thighs.

When both were completely naked, Mark lifted her up by her hands, making her legs wrap around his waist instinctively, and gasped as he pushed her against the wall. His lips crashed down on hers, sliding inside of her receptive body, loving to hear her moans echo off the walls. She gripped his hair in her hands, his thrusts becoming more powerful with every snap of his hips. The sheer physicality of this man was uncanny and his arms held such dominance and power, yet gentle and love all at the same time.

Mark's hands trailed down her sides as he rubbed her inner thighs with them, kissing down her neck to her breasts. He spread her thighs apart wider, driving himself deeper and harder inside of her and knew their release was coming up. Mark growled as he started picking the pace up, the feeling of her walls tightening around his engorged shaft in a vise grip almost too much for him to take. He felt his balls and thighs tense with exertion, breathing heavily, his heart racing.

Elise's nails trailed down his arms and chest, the passion completely engulfing her, filling her body up with need for this man to give her what she craved the past few months, and now she was getting it. The feeling of him inside of her was indescribable, something Elise would never forget as long as she lived. She suddenly didn't care if she regained her memories because she had this man in her life and he still wanted her, damaged and all.

Her head snapped back as she pushed herself against the wall and met him thrust for thrust, ankles locked around his waist as he drove himself deeper, harder and faster inside of her. Sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed off the walls, causing both of them insane with desire. She could feel the tip of his cock brush up against her sweet spot and screamed out in pleasure as he hit it dead on with every thrust, her mind clouded in a thick passion haze.

Mark decided to add to her height in pleasure as he took one of her rosy peaks in his mouth, swirling it around with his long tongue. "Come on, darlin'. Cum for me. Wrap me up completely. Give yourself to me all the way." He urged in a low husky voice, groaning from low in his throat, hissing between his teeth.

Elise felt her pussy responding to his low voice and that was pretty much her undoing. She started moaning and ended up bellowing out his name as her voice bounced off the walls. "Oh MARK!"

Mark growled, her screams of pure pleasure ending him, and snapped his hips a few more times inside of her powerfully, before finally ending both of their torment. Exploding dangerously, both of their bodies shuddered, their climaxes coming to a volatile finale. He held her close to him, both trembling from the intensity of this encounter, trying to catch their breath. When he felt strength rejuvenate temporarily, Mark carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down, kissing her passionately.

"I love you Elise." He whispered against her lips, truly meaning it.

"I love you, too, Mark, forever."

Thus began another round of love making.

**~!~**

**This may never start  
****We could fall apart  
****And I'd be your memory.  
****Lost your sense of fear.  
****Feelings insincere.  
****Can I be your memory?**

The following day, Mark had gone to the store to get something to eat, since both parties spent the previous day making love to each other. Elise smiled at the memories that flowed through her mind; the things his tongue and lips did to her body, everything. She couldn't have been happier, but all good things had to come to an end.

Something happened that would change her life forever.

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
****Just like I imagine.  
****I could never feel this way.  
****So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
****My heart's beating faster.  
****Holding on to feel the same**

She was cutting up vegetables in the kitchen, waiting for Mark to return from the store. Sighing to herself because of these visions that kept happening frequently, Elise finally couldn't take it anymore. She threw down the knife and went to sit down on the couch, when a vision hit her so hard, like a mach truck, and actually made her fly back as she hit the floor with a sickening thud. Her head was killing her as the vision overpowered her mind, eyes squeezing tightly shut…

**This may never start.  
****I'll tear us apart.  
****Can I be your enemy?  
****Losing half a year.  
****Waiting for you here  
****I'd be your anything.**

**~!~**

_Flashes of her past flowed through her mind as Elise seen herself working at a desk, a computer in front of her, ideas popping in and out of her mind. Being a little girl with her parents, the wreck her parents suffered when she was eleven, living in countless foster homes and ending up running away from one when she was eighteen. Living on her own in an apartment in upstate New York… _

_Finally, that's when the real flashback happened and Elise knew this wasn't a joke. _

_It actually happened._

_Elise had been late for her meeting at work as usual and was waiting for the walk sign to flash on. As soon as it did, she was the first one to lead the way as she started walking across the street, not seeing any cars coming, when it happened. _

_A blue SUV smashed into her, the squealing of tires echoing through her ears, but it was too late. The car crashed into her legs, flinging body up, her head hitting the windshield. A piece of glass scrapped across her forehead as Elise slid from the car, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Elise's eyes were shut, but she could remember the events like it was yesterday. _

_Her eyes slowly opened for a split second and there was the face that matched the mysterious voice she'd been hearing in her dreams for the past six months._

_It was Mark._

**~!~**

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
****Just like I imagine.  
****I could never feel this way.  
****So get back, back, back to this disaster.  
****My heart's beating faster.  
****Holding on to feel the same.**

Elise's eyes snapped open as sweat trickled down her neck, not believing what just happened, and slowly looked around the house in confusion. She had regained her memory completely and this was NOT a part of it. Slowly standing on her feet and dusting herself off, Elise gripped the counter to support herself, just as the front door opened to reveal her betrayer. The one man she had trusted to tell her the truth and had fallen in love with had hurt her more than words could say. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head, not believing what was happening, and seen the confusion swimming through Mark's eyes, wanting to kill him for doing this to her.

"Elise? Darlin', what's wrong? What happened?" Mark immediately asked, dropping the bags and walking toward her. He stopped, however, when she backed up, a frown spreading across his lips, seeing how shook up she was.

"Take me home now, you motherfucker." Elise demanded in a deadly voice, as soon as she pulled herself together, feeling nauseous.

**This may never start.  
****Tearing out my heart.  
****I'd be your memory.  
****Lost your sense of fear.  
****(I'd be your memory)  
****Feelings disappear.  
****Can I be your memory?**

Mark's jaw dropped when he heard that and knew immediately what had happened. She regained her memory, all of it, and knew he really wasn't her boyfriend or love, that this wasn't her house. Mark started to say something, but Elise cut him off.

"I don't want to fucking hear it. You lied to me for six months! You fucked me like you loved me and told me how much you wished we could get married and all this horseshit! Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out, Mark? Didn't you have some kind of clue that maybe, just MAYBE, I'd actually get my memory back? OBVIOUSLY FUCKING NOT!" Elise screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks from pure hurt that this man caused her.

She had lost six months of her life, half a year, and it was all because of him!

Mark couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move or do anything as he watched the fire in Elise's turquoise eyes erupt. He sighed, dropping his head, knowing he had to tell her the truth.

"I'm the one who hit ya with my car, but it was a complete accident." He confessed softly, the regret dripping in his tone.

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
****Just like I imagine.  
****I could never feel this way.  
****So get back, back , back to the disaster.  
****My heart's beating faster.  
****Holding on to feel the same.**

Elise shook her head at him as more tears poured down her cheeks, the love she once felt for this man gone, snorting. "No shit Sherlock. I remember everything! You couldn't keep your eyes on the road for TWO seconds and had to take away half a year of my life! Thanks to you, I'll probably end up on the streets now because I KNOW I don't have my job anymore! You're a lying, no good bastard and I want NOTHING to do with you ever again! Take me home right fucking now!" She shouted angrily, not wanting to be anywhere near this man anymore than she had to.

Mark sighed, handing her the plane ticket he had gotten for her just in case she ever did regain her memory. He could feel the tears prick his eyes as he seen her snatch it away. "You haven't lost your job. They knew what happened and said you could come back whenever ya regained yer memory. I'm sorry for causin' ya so much pain, Elise. I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen, but I don't regret making love to you."

Elise shook her head in disgust, brushing past him, her heart filled with coldness as she ran upstairs to pack her things. She left all the things he had bought for her, which was most of it and lugged down two suitcases, dressed in different clothes. She looked over at him with heartbreaking tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's too bad that we couldn't have met on better terms. You would've made a great boyfriend and lover, but now, to me, you're just a memory and nothing more. Goodbye, Mr. Calaway." She stated bitterly before storming out of the house, leaving Mark to stare after her.

His heart shattered into a million pieces, knowing he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

**This may never start.  
****We could fall apart.  
****And I'd be your memory.  
****Lost your sense of fear.  
****Feelings insincere.  
****Can I be your memory?  
****Can I be your memory?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Life started getting back to normal for Elise, or as normal as life could get, considering everything she'd been through. She sat behind her desk, typing something for her boss, not believing what had happened to her. It was almost as if Elise felt like she was being punished for something she didn't even do.

A year had passed and she was missing Mark like there was no tomorrow. Her head was constantly filled with thoughts of him and she couldn't look anywhere without seeing his face. How was she supposed to move on with her life when she couldn't even dream without Mark invading them?

Elise sighed in exasperation as she tapped her fingers on the table, looking out the window, wondering when she was finally going to catch a break from her screwed up life. It was bad enough she had fallen in love with a man who couldn't even pay attention to the road for two seconds and had to take away half a year of her life. He had lied to her time and time again about being her boyfriend and lover. She felt like a used slut for throwing herself at him so many times. She had to admit, the man could make love better than anyone she'd ever been with, but that was all a lie too.

Sighing heavily to herself, Elise finished up her shift for the night; she bid everyone good night and walked the ten blocks back to her apartment. She remembered when she first arrived back inside of it a month ago and could feel tears sting her eyes again. She looked down at herself, seeing her wrists, which were incased in black fingerless sleeves with metal locks around them to keep her from taking them off.

The guilt and hurt had consumed her heart and mind after Elise had arrived home. She tried committing suicide by slitting her wrists, but thankfully, her next door neighbor found her and rushed her to the hospital. Dr. Harper, the same doctor who had treated her injuries from the car accident, gave her some anti depressant medication and put the straps on her wrists.

She wasn't allowed take them off for another year or so. Trembling as she ran a hand through her hair, Elise took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't get worked up like this because it wasn't healthy for her.

Tossing her keys down on the table, Elise wondered what she was going to do now; looking around her apartment at the emptiness it held. She shook her head as she poured herself a glass of juice. She then stripped down to her panties and climbed into bed, curling up to her pillow and let the darkness of sleep consume her within moments.

**~!~**

Sonya looked out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore, running a gentle finger down her four month old son's cheek, missing John like crazy. She knew she could never be with him though, not until this thing with her husband blew over and he finally either keeled over from drinking so much or signed the divorce papers. He refused to do it and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to drag John into this mess so she just decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena JR. was the most beautiful baby boy in her eyes as she held him close. He had John's baby blue eyes and her auburn hair. What killed her was the fact that the baby had John's dimples, which were one of her weaknesses. She couldn't believe it had already been a year since she had last seen John and knew Erik was looking for her. She could feel him and knew he was close so she had to move quickly.

Marc called her frequently to check on her, when John wasn't around, telling her how insane John had been acting as of late. Sonya could only sigh with a heavy heart upon hearing that. She closed her eyes as the conversation replayed through her mind again.

"You have to come back and tell him the truth, Sonya. You can't keep him from his child." Marc told her angrily, trying to get her to understand what she was doing to his cousin. He'd never seen John in the state of mind he was in at that moment and knew, if Sonya didn't come back soon, John would end up doing something crazy. Marc didn't get scared a lot, but this was terrifying him to no end.

Sonya sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Don't you think I want to tell him and be with him Marc? I want to more than anything, but I can't until Erik signs the papers or dies. It's the only way right now because if Erik found out I was pregnant with another's man's child; he'd force me to give it up. Now that I've had little John, he'd probably end up killing him, Marc, and I won't let that happen."

Marc sighed upon hearing that and knew she was right. She had told him everything that fucked up husband of hers had done over the years, and knew she was doing this to protect John and their child. For his own good as she would say.

They hadn't seen each other in a year and it was killing John more and more every day that she wasn't around. He would sit up countless hours of the night and hear John in his room blasting rap music, so Marc didn't hear him crying. He knew better though.

Hell he knew John, period.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Marc finally asked, making Sonya shrug her shoulders as she kissed her son's forehead softly, gazing down at him with sheer admiration.

She honestly didn't know the answer to that question as she closed her eyes. "I don't know, Marc. Whenever I hear Erik is out of my life for good, because I refuse to endanger my child's life by being with John and Erik finding out about it."

Marc nodded in understanding, knowing deep down that Sonya was doing the right thing. "Aight, listen I gotta go. John's on his way back from the gym and then we're gonna go grub. I'll call you in a few days to check up on you."

Sonya sighed as the memory from the conversation left her mind, swallowing hard. It hurt to hear how horrible John was doing, knowing it was her fault, but she couldn't help it. She had no choice, but to hide out until Erik either dropped dead, was murdered or miraculously granted her a divorce.

The baby was growing smoothly, getting big every day, and there seemed to be no complications thus far. Sonya sighed as a few tears slid down her cheeks and remained seated on the beach. She looked out at the crashing waves, wondering if and when she'd ever see John again.

Suddenly, her heart began to slowly break in two.

**~!~**

After the departure of Elise, Mark was more alone than ever and missed her a great deal. Hell, he was in love with her...deeply, passionately, everything in between. What he had said to her, while they made love that year ago, was all true. He had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with her.

Mark never thought in a million years he'd find his soul mate by ramming her with his car, but weirder things have happened to people who were destined to be together. He sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his black hair and tried to focus on the match that was coming up between him and John, but he couldn't. Elise was in his mind and heart and, when the time was right, he would finally find and beg her forgiveness.

Mark looked over at John, who had his head lowered. "Man, let's go find them."

John shook his head slowly, the pain surging through him almost too much to take. "No, I'm not pushing Sonya to be with me. I'll just have to wait and see if she ever returns." He replied evenly, flexing his hands, desperately needing a distraction.

Sighing heavily and shaking his head, Mark ran out of the dressing room, knowing where he was destined to be. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the airport, needing a first class red eye flight to New York City immediately, and received it without any problems. He then called Vince, explaining the situation, and was shocked when his boss told him it was about time.

Mark had apparently been a complete bear to everyone, even the Divas, since returning to work. If this woman is what got his head out of his ass, Vince was willing to give him as much time off as possible. When they finished, Mark packed up his things as he arrived back at the hotel, before driving himself to the airport, hoping he could find her.

**~!~**

Elise looked out at the crowded New York City streets that following night, sitting on her balcony ledge. Her back was pressed against the wall as tears slid down her cheeks from the pain that was radiating through body and heart. A song was blaring from her stereo system, closing her eyes; thunder rumbling could be heard in the distance. Before she knew it, rain started pouring down in buckets, drenching her, but that didn't matter.

**So tired of walkin' round, draggin' this ghost  
****Can't escape the constant ache that wears on my bones  
****It's too strong to rub it out; it's stuck like a stain  
****A permanent reminder drivin' me insane  
****I still see finality in that look on your face  
****Still hide this bitterness I can almost taste  
****All the things I shoulda said still echo inside  
****Can't listen any longer, it won't change goodbye  
****I scream your name  
****To the rain falling down on me  
****And I break the silence inside me  
****Since you left me with nothing to say  
****So I scream your name**

Tears of bitterness, mixed with the rain drops, as she brought her knees up to her chest and finally couldn't take anymore. She started screaming his name to the silence around her. "MARK!" Elise shook her head as the song flowed through her, not believing how cruel he could be toward her.

He had ran her over, almost killed her, lied repeatedly, had sex with her and she was STILL in love with him!

**Anger so very deep eats you up inside  
****Spreads like a parasite, there's nowhere to hide  
****I wanna let it go for it smothers my soul  
****Uncover my heart again, fill in the hole  
****I scream your name  
****To the rain falling down on me  
****So I scream your name, to the rain  
****I fall down to my knees, my face hits the ground  
****I pour my tears into the stone, as the thunder sounds  
****I scream your name  
****To the rain falling down on me  
****And I break the silence inside me  
****Since you left me with nothing to say  
****So I scream your name  
****I scream your name  
****To the rain  
****Scream your name**

The louder the lyrics poured forth from the stereo, the more she thought about it as she stood up on the ledge. Closing her eyes as the rain drops hit her face hard, Elise started to fall forward. However, it ended when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back from the ledge. Just by the scent alone, Elise knew who it was.

Mark Calaway had come back into her life again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elise stumbled back away from Mark, who had stopped her from plummeting to her death, tears still caked on her cheeks and slowly looked up at him. Her eyes widened in shock, not believing he was standing before her. His own eyes were filled with tears, but Elise tried not to let it faze her, glaring.

"Get out now."

Mark shook his head at her as he pointed to the balcony, trying not to snap. "No, not until you explain to me why I just saw ya almost fall four stories to your death." He retorted, voice hoarse with so much emotion, and sighed when she turned her back to him.

"Why does it matter? My life is over anyway, thanks to you." She mumbled as the rain continued to pour on top both of them, her hands planted firmly on the ledge.

Her words cut through him like a knife as he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. "If it's any consolation to ya, Elise, I still love ya."

She shook her head when she heard that, not believing him for a second. "No you don't, Mark. All you did was stop yourself from having a huge ass lawsuit thrown against you. Well, congratulations, you got it because I'm not coming after you."

Wrapping his hand around her upper arm and gently turning her around, Mark stared down into her heart broken eyes. "I see something more in yer eyes than just hatred. I see a void in yer life and I know what that is, Elise."

"Oh really? And what might that be, Mr. Calaway?" Elise spat with a roll of her eyes and gasped when his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, making her toes curl as sensations rushed throughout her entire body.

The rain started pouring harder around them in buckets as flashes of lightening streaked across the sky, but none of that mattered to either of them. Elise's arms trailed up his arms and around his neck as she returned the kiss. Their tongues dueled in a dance of seduction as Mark gently guided her down on the balcony, running his hands up and down her sides as drops of rain slid down their bodies.

Elise tilted her head to the side and moaned against his mouth, his tongue teasing and tormenting her, making her senses reel out of control, and slowly curled her right leg over his. Her hands moved from around his neck, down to where his shirt was tucked inside his pants. Both of their clothes were soaked, but neither cared as Elise's soft hands pulled his shirt from the black skintight jeans he wore and pushed it up his chest, kissing her way up.

She pulled it over his head, kissing him again, the intoxication making her drunk with desire. His incredibly smooth and muscular chest crushed against hers as Mark's hands trailed up her nightgown, kissing her way up her stomach, pushing it over her head, tossing it to the side on and kissed her again. Elise couldn't help moaning at the wonderful sensations he was creating inside of her, biting her bottom lip as he started his process on her body, after breaking the kiss.

"Me." Mark finally breathed in her ear when he pulled back, his tongue and lips trailing down from her mouth to her neck, gently nipping and licking her tender flesh. He smirked, hearing her moans of pleasure fill the night air. His hand slowly worked its way down, while his lips and tongue teased her skin, loving the softness of it against his hot mouth, moving her panties aside. "Let's see how ready you are for me, darlin'."

Elise's hips bucked against his finger as he slid one inside of her dripping core, gasping at the feeling, his nails very gently rubbing against her walls.

"Mmm Mark…" She moaned out breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, yer definitely ready for me, darlin'." Mark groaned out at the contact and feeling of her walls wrapped around his finger, slowly pulling away, licking her sweet essence from his finger. "Mmm, best taste in the world." His green eyes were a dark forest green, clouded over with desire and need for her.

Shivering in both anticipation and his words, Elise ran her nails up his back as he moved further down, flicking her nipples with his tongue, smiling when they rose to tiny hard peaks. The effect he was having on her drove Mark insane because he knew he was the only one who could turn her on this fast. He looked up at her as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it teasingly, a deep evil chuckle resonating from his red lips. Another flash of lightening streaked the sky, lighting them both up for a split second, and that just heightened Mark's desire for her.

Once he was done with the torment on her breasts, Mark moved lower, trailing his tongue right down the middle of her smooth stomach; his hand rubbed across it, the raindrops tasting delicious against her soft skin. He smiled up at her when she buried her hands in his hair, giving a deep groan when she gave a yank and growled from low in the back of his throat. He hooked his huge fingers in the elastic waist of her panties, slowly sliding them down her long smooth legs, and started working his way back up again.

He started with her ankles, placing feather soft kisses around them as his tongue and lips worked their way up the calves behind the knees slowly, driving her mad. He was going to give her a good old fashioned tongue bath. His tongue and lips made their way to her very soft inner thighs, one of his favorite places on her body and nipped very gently with his teeth, smirking when a shudder rocked her body. He then kissed all around her throbbing wetness, seeing it glistening before him as the rain drops slowly slid down her wet clit, and Mark couldn't help himself.

His tongue slowly snaked out and slid up her clit, tasting both her and the rain on his tongue, and it was an indescribable taste. He groaned as he spread her thighs apart wider, smirking when she leaned back as she placed her legs on either side of his head. Elise screamed out in pleasure when his tongue slowly slid inside of her, making all of her senses reel out of control and in a world of pure ecstasy.

Mark swirled his tongue in circles around her clit and added two fingers for added effect, heightening the passion between them even more. He smirked when he felt the tip of his tongue brush against her sweet spot for the first time in a year, growling huskily. He searched every crevice inside of her that he could possibly find before thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

The faster and harder he went, the more pressure Elise's fingers applied to his hair, which Mark didn't mind. He knew this was feeling incredible to her and proud that he could make her feel like this. Her walls started tightening around his tongue, after a few deeper hard thrusts and, right before he brought her to the edge, Mark pulled back, licking his lips hungrily.

Elise groaned in protest, making Mark chuckle at her, and took his fingers as he spread her lips apart, blowing hot air on her swollen bud, sending bolts of sexual electricity to flow throughout her body. He growled, barely grazing his teeth against her clit, groaning when his name escaped from her sweet lips. He quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, thrusting as hard as he possibly could, craving to taste her. Her sweet juices flowed moments later and Mark swallowed all of her sweet essence, not leaving one drop anywhere, refusing to waste it.

Mark wasn't done yet as he positioned his tongue at her entrance, slowly licking up her wet clit. "God I love ya, Elise, and I want ya to be mine forever. You wanna cum for me again, baby?" He asked in that same low husky voice against her pussy lips and Elise could feel the temperature peaking off the charts within her body, making this moment even more scorching than before.

"Make me cum for you, Mark." She breathed out in a whispered gasp, a thin layer of perspiration starting to coat her body, along with the rain that was still pouring, but not as hard. It seemed to pour harder every time Mark brought her to the edge and brink of total, utter insanity.

After making her climax three more times, drinking her absolutely dry, Mark finally kissed his way back up her body, running his strong hands up and down her sides. He kissed her ear, both of their hearts pounding furiously. "What do ya want from me, darlin'? Ya gotta tell me exactly what ya want and I'll do it." He whispered, strong hands running up and down her sides.

On very shaky ground by now, Elise trembled beneath him, the desire consuming her almost too much to take and bit into his neck as she took control of the situation. She smirked, pushing him down on his back before straddling his muscular waist, her dripping wet pussy hovering over his jean covered cock. Slowly, methodically, Elise ran her hand down, stroking him through the material of his jeans.

Mark growled in response as he leaned his head back, the feeling of her lips and tongue trailing down his chest like liquid fire. She was leaving a scorching trail behind her as her tongue snaked out and flicked each of his nipples with the tip of her tongue, before venturing to his B.S.K. Pride tattoo, barely tracing it. Mark groaned in satisfaction as he ran his hands up and down her arms, gripping her breasts in his hands, gently massaging them between his thumbs as she whipped her head back.

"Mmm I thought it was my turn to pleasure you?" She asked seductively, staring up at him through dark, clouded teal eyes.

"We're pleasurin' each other, darlin', now come here." Mark commanded softly as she leaned down, brushing her soft lips against his, and knew she had to have him now before he exploded in his jeans.

Elise pulled away from his mouth, trailing her hands down his body, unsnapping his jeans with a flick of her wrist, before slowly unzipping them. Just the sound of the zipper slowly going down was enough to drive her toward the fine razor edge. She pushed his pants down, smirking when he lifted his ass from the ground to help her out, and licked her lips hungrily upon seeing his bulging erection before her.

She couldn't help herself, sliding her tongue up the length of him. Making him hiss at the contact, Elise grazed her teeth barely against the tip, sending shivers throughout Mark's body. She knew he was losing control, which is what she wanted, but not before burying himself deep inside of her.

Placing her hands on his chest, Elise slowly lowered herself on top of him, feeling his cock fill her up to the core. Elise whipped her head back as she ran her hands up his chest, nails trailing behind her touch, and that emanated some pretty deep growls from Mark's lips. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth, starting to grind her hips against him. Mark's hands ran up and down her sides, up the middle of her stomach, and finally rested on her hips as his started thrusting up to meet hers.

Elise moaned out uncontrollably, massaging her breasts along with him. "Mmm oh that's it. Right there. Don't stop, Mark."

Mark smirked, watching her eyes drift shut, the electricity between them igniting into flames. She began bouncing up and down on his hard cock, crying out in pleasure. Her walls contracted around his cock the faster she bounced, breasts going in rhythm, and that's when the rain started pouring harder around them, stinging their heated skin.

None of it bothered them.

Elise's moans became louder as Mark's thrusts grew more intense and harder, driving himself deeper inside of her as his tip brushed against her sweet spot.

"Goddamn, darlin', ya feel so good, so tight and warm around me. Oh fuck me…" Mark grunted out as he started driving himself up inside of her harder, faster and definitely deeper, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing throughout the stormy night.

"Mark, almost there…" Elise breathed out as sweat formed on both of their bodies. "Oh...OH! Fuck yes, right there!" She never stopped the pace as their hips crashed together as fast as they possibly could go, giving each other what they both craved for the past year. Soon, Elise couldn't take anymore, raking her nails down his chest as hard as she could, screaming out his name in pure ecstasy. "MARK!"

The lightning flashed across the sky as the rain hammered down on top of them, her screams in unison with the lightning, and that just made Mark's passion heighten more for her. The flashes of lightning illuminated her body in a way that was unforgettable and beautiful. She was a goddess as far as he was concerned and he could do no better than her.

She was the most gorgeous woman on the face of this planet; nothing and nobody would ever be able to change his mind either. Not even when she was eighty years old with a head full of gray and wrinkles for miles on end. She would still, undoubtedly, be the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

Mark growled out, his release triggering and came in waves, not able to hold it in anymore her walls locked around him in a vise grip, which was his complete undoing. With one last final thrust inside of her, Mark exploded his seed deep within her, making her whole body jolt at the feeling. He collapsed back against the wooden balcony, Elise's body following suit, her heart beating rapidly in and out of her chest, breathing incredibly ragged from the intensity of the bout.

Once Elise's breathing came back to normal, she looked up into Mark's eyes with tears in her own. "I love you too, Mark." She whispered, not able to deny her feelings for him even if a gun was pressed to her temple.

Mark sat up, wrapping his arms around her body, buried his face in the crook of her neck and started crying softly. "I never meant to hurt ya the way I did, Elise. I fell in love with ya the moment I walked in and seen ya in that hospital bed. I felt so guilty for hittin' you with my car, but I don't regret doin' it because, if it didn't happen, I woulda never met ya, darlin'."

Elise stroked his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear, knowing he felt terrible for causing her so much pain. Deep down, she knew she belonged with Mark. She picked up his face with her hand, staring deep in his blood shot eyes, and kissed his lips softly, trying to soothe his own pain somehow.

"Forget about it, Mark. What matters is what's in front of us. Come on, let's go to bed."

Mark nodded scooping her up in his muscular arms, after making sure his thighs had enough strength to make it inside to her bedroom. As soon as they both were curled up against each other, Mark slipped a ring on Elise's finger, refusing to lose her again. "Marry me." He softly commanded, not even giving her a choice because he knew they were soul mates. Not to mention, Mark never asked a question he didn't already know the answer to.

Elise's eyes widened in shock as she looked over her shoulder into Mark's eyes and then down at her hand, seeing it was a three stoned ring on a silver band. The outer stones were rubies, while the middle stone was a midnight blue sapphire cut in the shape of a heart. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. She looked into Mark's emerald green eyes, seeing the desperation swimming through them, and smiled as she kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied, once the kiss broke, the smile on her face radiant.

Mark grinned as he kissed her lips passionately and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He snuggled deeper with his new fiancée and newfound love of his life, not believing she actually forgave him. Deep down inside though, Mark couldn't help thinking of John, hoping and praying that his best friend found Sonya, before his heart died permanently.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John had just arrived back to his house from an intense workout and was desperate for some sleep. He walked past the living room and started going up the stairs, when he started eavesdropping on his cousin's phone conversation. With every word that came from Marc's mouth, including the name Sonya, John's blood boiled with rage, but maintained his temper until Marc finished the call.

"Goddamn Sonya, how much longer, huh? How much longer are you gonna let this asswipe control your life? You've gotta take control, baby doll, or it's gonna eat you up inside and spit you out." Marc stated heatedly in the phone, not believing she was hiding out once again, this time in North Carolina. She had plenty of money saved up, so the financial situation was good, but she kept running from Erik.

He had found her a few months ago and raped her right in front of her son. When he had passed out from drinking, she escaped yet again, John JR in her arms the entire time. They had found an apartment in North Carolina and were currently resided there until she had to move again to be away from her overbearing husband, whom she wanted dead, more than anything in the world.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked down at her son, wishing to god she could be in John's arms right now, and that's when it clicked in her mind. "Marc, I have a favor I need to ask you."

Marc's eyebrow quirked in question, wondering what she wanted from him. "Well don't just sit there with your thumb up your ass, tell me what you want me to do." His voice was full of skeptism and rightfully so, considering how flighty Sonya was to begin with.

"Can you watch John JR for me for a few days? There's something I need to take care of." She wasn't letting on about what she was going to do. If she wanted to be with John, this was the only way to do it.

Feeling his jaw drop to the floor at her request, not believing what he just heard, Marc had to take a second to regain his composure. "What about John? I live with him, remember? Don't you think he'll recognize him?" Marc was being really cautious about this because he didn't want John to find out he had been in secret contact with Sonya for the past year she had been gone from his life.

"Marc, please do this for me. I want to be with John so badly, but I can't until I do this. Just tell John it's your nephew from a foreign relative that's visiting from Italy." Sonya replied as she looked down at her son, knowing she'd soon be back with the love of her life along with their son.

"Man, I don't know about this, Sonya…" Marc mumbled as he ran his hand over his bald head and sighed, finally deciding this was the only way to do it. He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't deny her. "Fine, you tell me where to meet you and I will come get him. I really hope you know what you're doing, girl. John would kill me if he found out I've been keeping in contact with you all this time."

Sonya smirked as she nodded; knowing John would indeed blow a gasket. "Meet me at the Logan International Airport tomorrow morning at five A.M. I wanna get this over and done with as soon as possible."

Marc sighed and agreed as he wrote down the information he would need, hoping John didn't find out what was going on, and hung up with Sonya. He folded the piece of paper up and slid it in his pocket, just as John came walking in, acting like nothing was wrong. Marc smiled hesitantly at his cousin. "What's up, man?" He greeted, trying like hell to keep the nervousness at bay.

"Just got back from the gym. Who was on the phone?" John asked, testing his cousin to see if he would tell him the truth or lie for Sonya.

Marc swallowed nervously as he tried to stop his hands from trembling, knowing John could read him like a book, and looked down. "Nobody you need to know about." He finally replied, refusing to lie to John.

Patting Marc on the shoulder and looking at him knowingly, John knew the truth was about to be revealed. "Out with it. I wanna know where she is and why you two have kept in contact since she's been gone."

"You overheard didn't you." Marc stated; it wasn't a question, just a simple fact. When John nodded in response, Marc sighed as he looked down at his hands. "What do you wanna know?" He finally asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"Everything." John answered quickly, his jaw tightened because he didn't want to lose his temper with Marc. It wasn't his fault or Sonya's. It was something that just happened, but now John was tired of being left in the dark.

'I can't tell him about the baby. Sonya would shoot me if I did that. I can tell him everything else though.' Marc thought, refusing to meet John's eyes, already knowing he'd see disappointment in them. "Sonya's been on the run from Erik for the past year, John. She goes to a different place every two months and he's caught up with her once and raped her. She got away from him though and I've been keeping in touch with her for the past year because she's like a little sis to me, ya know?"

John nodded, raking a hand through his short brown hair, wondering why Sonya didn't confide in him about this. They were so close, yet so far apart and it was killing John inside. He looked over at his cousin, seeing he was hiding something else, eyes narrowing.

"That's not all. What aren't you telling me, Marc?"

Marc stood up from the couch and looked out the window as he leaned against the sill, wishing he could tell John about his son, but that simply wasn't his place to do so. Marc didn't look back at his cousin. "I can't tell you the rest. Sonya would kill me if I did."

"If it has to do with her life being in danger, you better fuckin' tell me." John growled at him in a low, quiet tone of voice, trying to keep his temper in check. When it came to Sonya, however, John lost all sense of control and reality.

"If her life was in danger, I wouldn't be here, John. I'd be with her protecting her." Mark retorted swiftly, sighing heavily as he looked at John, who was seething with rage at him and Sonya.

"That's not your place though, Marc. She's MY girlfriend. She'll always be my girlfriend, no matter what. I love her, don't you get that? I want to protect her. I want to take her fear and pain away. Damn it, I want her back in my arms." John choked out, his voice becoming hoarse because of the amount of emotion that was flowing through his body. He lowered his head as he shook his head, trying to will the tears that had stung his eyes not to spill over, but it wasn't happening. He sighed deeply as he finally let a few slide down his cheeks, clearing his throat, wiping them away hastily. "Just tell me she's okay. Tell me she's safe and sound."

Marc nodded at his cousin, never seeing John break down like this before, and wished all of this would end for his cousin's sanity. He looked out the window, knowing John knew he was going to see Sonya tomorrow and silently hoped John didn't follow.

**~!~**

The following morning, Marc got up at three A.M., not wanting to be late in picking little John up from Sonya, and ended up getting there an hour early. He slipped into the chair as his eyes closed and slept to pass the time.

Until he felt a tap on his shoulder an hour later.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked into Sonya's eyes, seeing how dead they were, and stood up as he took her in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like ages before finally parting and that's when Marc looked down into Sonya's arms, seeing John JR. He had to be the most beautiful little boy on the planet as Marc.

"Can I hold him?"

Sonya nodded as she blinked, feeling huge tears slide down her cheeks and smiled, watching him croon to the baby. She was so used to seeing him act all big and bad, but he was really just one big teddy bear. "John doesn't know, right?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

Marc just nodded at her, too engrossed in the baby boy in his arms to pay attention to what she asked. "He's so damn small." He looked into Sonya's eyes, seeing the red puffiness around them, and knew she'd been through pure hell this past year. "I'll take care of him, Sonya. I'll guard him with my very life."

"I know that. I'm just gonna miss him so much." Sonya softly replied as she wiped more tears away, hearing her flight being called moments later. "Just remember what I said, Marc; not a word to John until I return. I should be back in a couple of days." She dropped a kiss on top of little John's forehead and then kissed Marc's cheek before running down the aisle toward her terminal gate.

"God be with you, Sonya." Marc whispered as he stared down at the precious baby boy in his arms, smiling sadly. "Let's get you home to your father." Marc picked up the diaper bag and another one that had little John's toys in it, before exiting the airport.

He never saw icy blue eyes watching what just took place between Sonya and Marc.

**~!~**

It was late at night when Sonya arrived at her destination and turned the headlights off on her getaway car. The house she referred to as her prison stared back at her, seeing the barbed wire around the windows and balconies, and sighed deeply as she looked in the passenger seat. There were gallons of gasoline; along with a simple lighter that Erik always forced her to use to burn herself in front of him. She cringed at the thought, slowly stepping out of the car, checking to make sure she'd have everything she would need and headed up to the house. It was pitch black inside and she knew Erik was either sleeping or fucking another whore in their bedroom.

Taking one last deep breath, Sonya pulled out the key from underneath the mat and unlocked the door, watching as it slowly crept open eerily, nearly gagging. She could already smell the musty scent that always lingered in her nightmares. Shivering at the closet that met her eyes first, Sonya remembered how Erik used to lock her up inside of it and could feel the tears sting her eyes instantly. She quickly blinked them back though, needing to be strong for not only herself, but John and little John as well.

Screams of torture came from upstairs, making Sonya cringe because she knew Erik was beating yet another young woman, who had crossed his threshold. That's all the man knew how to do was dish out unbearable pain to others. She sighed deeply to herself as she made her way upstairs and pulled out her nine millimeter gun, scooting across the wall as she made her way further up, until she arrived at the second floor.

The gun was clutched tight against her chest, knowing she only had two bullets left in it, and knew how she was going to use it. More screams came from the room that she stood on the side of, her back pressed against the wall. Mentally counting to three before hauling back and kicking it in, Sonya felt nauseous at the sight before her.

The smell of sweat, sex and tears flowed through the air as Erik gripped the young woman's thighs, seeing his nails digging into her flesh, thrusting his no doubt infested cock in and out of her forcefully. Tears poured down the woman's face as her wrists were handcuffed over her head to the steel bars the bed was made out of, sending more shivers of dread down Sonya's spine, but maintained her composure. She looked toward the woman and then back at Erik, whose icy blue eyes had locked on hers, and held the gun up to him when he pulled out of the woman, stalking toward her.

Sonya clicked the trigger back, tears shining in her eyes. "Take one more fucking step and watch what happens." She threatened in a deadly voice, begging him to do it.

Erik's evil laugh echoed throughout the room as the woman writhed in pain on his bed, begging someone to help her, and cried out in pain as the handcuffs started cutting off her circulation. He smirked sadistically at the woman and then back at his wife, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't shoot me. You're too good to do something like that, Sonnie baby." He retorted knowingly, licking his lips.

Sonya cringed at the nickname he had given her when they first got married. She seen him take another step toward her and pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging into his shoulder. He stumbled back and Sonya clicked the trigger back once more.

"You don't know me at all, Erik." She stated, holding the gun tighter in her grip as the blood started pouring from Erik's shoulder.

"You stupid cunt! You'll pay for that!" Erik bellowed at her as he lunged, which was a huge mistake on his part.

Sonya closed her eyes momentarily, opening them, seeing he was mere inches away from her, feeling as though everything was going in slow motion and didn't hesitate one bit as her finger pulled the trigger back. The bullet exploded from the gun and launched right inside of Erik's chest, making him fly back against the floor, killing him instantly. As she seen Erik writhing on the floor, coughing up his own blood, Sonya bent down as she took her wedding ring off and placed it on his pinky finger.

"I hope your next life is filled with torture and hell, Erik. You will never again haunt my dreams or ruin my life. There's no more running from you, no more hiding, no more fearing for my life when you return because you won't. I never loved you and that's why there are no tears of remorse in my eyes. You think about that as the life drains out of you and remember one thing, you always pay for your sins and, if I have to pay for what I did here tonight, then so be it. It was worth to see you take your last breath and once and for all end the torture. Goodbye, Erik, I hope you rot in hell."

She then stood up and looked over at the woman, who was sobbing on the bed, and walked over to her. She took the key from the nightstand, unclasping the handcuffs from her wrists. "Get out of here and speak of this to no one. He deserved what he got tonight." She stated, knowing the woman would agree with her, especially seeing all the bruises and lacerations on her body.

The woman nodded in full agreement as she gathered her clothes and quickly ran out of the room, vacating the house, leaving Sonya and a lifeless Erik together. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, dropping the gun on the hard wooden floor beside Erik. Sonya knew that she could finally move on with her life, now that she'd ended his; it had been the only way for her to fully escape him because he'd never stop otherwise.

After pouring six gallons of gas all around the house and putting a cigarette in Erik's hand, to make it look like he caused the fire, as well as tons of candles around the room, Sonya took out the lighter from her pocket. She fingered it in her hand for a few seconds before flipping it open, flicked it to life, and dropped it in the house as she turned around. The house exploded moments later as her hair whipped around her.

Never once did she blink, already expecting a huge explosion, and slid inside of her car. She turned the ignition as parts flew everywhere, making it look like fireworks were going off. She watched the house burn to the ground before finally driving away from the scene of the crime and, most importantly, her past.

'I'm coming home, John.' Sonya thought, never once looking back, knowing she had a son to take care of her and, hopefully, the love of her life still waiting for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sighing deeply to himself, John looked down at the little boy that he held in his arms, not understanding why those eyes looked so familiar to him, and shrugged his shoulders. Marc was really hesitant in leaving the baby with John while he went to run a few errands, but John insisted it would be fine. He wasn't a baby killer and would protect the infant with his life.

He didn't know why Marc was so attached to this baby, but one thing was for sure, the little boy was beautiful. He had big blue eyes that reminded John of someone. However, for the life of him, he couldn't think of who it was.

"I wonder who you belong to." John softly said to the baby, who just cooed at him, and this brought tears to John's eyes.

How he longed to have a family of his own, with the woman he loved more than life itself, but it would never happen. Sonya was too damn stubborn to ever want to settle down and have a family of her own. His thoughts were broken as the front door opened; making John sigh because he knew Marc was back.

He stood up from the couch, the baby boy still in his arms, and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared into the tired eyes of Sonya. His eyes widened in shock as he blinked several times, wanting to make sure this wasn't a mirage. That she was really there and saw tears come to her eyes, a few sliding down her cheeks.

"Boo…" He whispered her nickname and set the infant down in its electronic swing that Marc picked up. He took Sonya in his arms and passionately kissed her, not believing she was really there, running his hands up and down her back.

When John broke the kiss on her, Sonya was absolutely breathless. "I love you, John." She managed to gasp out, feeling her heart begin pounding with new life.

John's heart swelled at her words as he stared down deep into her eyes. "Please tell me this is forever. I don't think I can take losing you again." He said shakily, the emotion clear as day in his voice and eyes, his whole body posture.

That's all it took as Sonya started breaking down, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded. "If you still want me."

"I need you in my life, Sonya. I'm nothing without you." John whispered in her ear, not believing she'd even think that he wouldn't want her.

He lifted her in his strong arms, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking together. She never wanted to let go of him as John sat down on the couch and sighed when the baby started crying. Sonya's head immediately shot up, extracting herself from John's arms and ran to her baby boy. Picking him up in her arms, Sonya rubbed his back as she rained kisses all over his face softly. She smiled when the baby stopped crying, his beautiful blue orbs making her heart swell.

"I missed you so much, my baby boy." She crooned soothingly, not believing how hard it was to be separated from little John.

John's eyeballs shot out of his sockets, hearing that come from her mouth, blinking. "T-That's your son?" He asked in a shocked filled voice.

Swallowing hard as she looked up at John for the first time, tears welled up in Sonya's eyes, holding little John close to her. "No, he's not my son…" She murmured, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You wanna elaborate this for me 'cause I know that kid ain't Marc's." John was confused by now, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"He's OUR son, John. Say hello to Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena JR." Sonya announced proudly, looking down at her baby boy, rubbing her nose against his and started crying as she held her son closer to her. She could finally be with her family and nobody would stop her from doing so.

John was absolutely floored as he pointed to the baby boy in her arms, stuttering several times as he was blinking rapidly. "H-H-He's m-mine?" John knew it was true and finally realized where he had seen those blue eyes of the baby's. They were his, mirror images. Taking another deep breath, John walked over to Sonya hesitantly. "Can I hold him?"

Sonya nodded, handing their son over to his father, watching as John hugged the baby close to his chest, kissed his forehead lovingly. "God I'm such a little bitch." John sniffled out as he wiped his tears away quickly, trying to be a man about this, but the more he stared down at the miracle in his arms, that he had helped create, the more the tears flowed.

Stroking the baby boy's forehead with her hand, Sonya looked up at John as she kissed his tears away. "No, you're not a bitch. You're a father who loves his son more than life itself. I know you've always wanted a son of your own and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner, but I couldn't until Erik was out of my life forever."

John looked at his girlfriend, seeing something in her eyes that she was hiding, nodding. "We will talk later about where you've been while Marc has been watching our son."

Sonya nodded with a sigh, hoping John didn't leave her because of what she had done, giggling when John groaned at the stench that suddenly filled the air. She smirked, walking over to the diaper bag, handing over a clean diaper and baby wipes. "Have fun. I'm gonna go take a shower." She grinned, already heading down the hallway.

"Ohh no! No, I am NOT changing his diaper!" John protested as the baby started giggling at him, making John grumble as he set the baby down on the carpeted floor of the living room. Feeling his stomach churn, John proceeded to change little John's diaper for the first time.

After a hot, soothing shower, Sonya finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, trying to get the excess water out of her ears. She smirked when the bathroom door opened and in walked John, who had a pissed off look on his face. She had to admit, it turned her on. Not as much as the dimples and smile did, but it turned her on nonetheless.

She walked over to him, running her fingernail down his chest. "Have fun with our son?" She purred seductively, eyes darkening.

"What do you think?" John grumbled, rolling his eyes at that question.

Sonya giggled as she kissed his bare chest, loving the feeling of his soft skin against her lips. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked in between kisses, missing him more than anything.

John watched what she was doing and felt his body responding instantly to her kisses. He ran his hands down her sides and lifted her up by her hips, setting her on the counter and stood between her legs. He stared deep into her eyes, seeing they were clouding over with lust for him.

"I could think of a few things you can do to make it up to me…" He whispered against her lips before capturing them, groaning low in his throat.

Sonya moaned against him, running her hands up his strong, bulging, veined up arms, wrapping them around his thick muscled up neck as the kiss grew more passionate and intense. John pulled the towel from her body and let it fall from her delicious body, groaning at the feeling of her hot sex against the crotch of his baggy jean shorts. He groaned against her mouth, moving his lips to her jaw.

"I need you, boo, right now." He whispered huskily, his hot breath on her ear.

"Then take me."

That was all John needed to hear.

He gripped her hips with his huge hands and slid her off the counter, loving the smell of her perfume as it lingered in the air, turning her around. He bent her forward, kissing up her spine and then, with his free hand, slowly slid the zipper down his jean shorts and pushed them down, along with his Word Life boxers. Her dripping pussy stared back at him, begging for attention. Sonya was spread eagle over the counter and knew this was going to be a ride of her life, licking her lips in anticipation. Starting slow and not wanting to hurt her, John slowly pushed his engorged erection into her anal hole, feeling it tighten around him instantly, and couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

Sonya gasped at the contact, gripping the sink for dear life, already knowing this was going to be intense. She took John's hands as they ran up and down her sides and body, gasping at the feeling of him inside of her. Sonya whipped her hair to the side, letting it pool over her entire left side, while her right side was completely bare.

John licked his lips as he started kissing, nibbling, sucking, tasting and feeling her skin, loving the softness of it before thrusting like a man possessed in and out of her. Moans of pleasure came from Sonya, nodding with a soft cry. "Mmm faster, John…" She panted out, needing it so badly.

"Goddamn you're so tight, baby. So slick and wet. Mmm I know I missed you, but I think my cock missed you even more, especially this beautifully soaking wet pussy its thrusting in and out of right now." John growled, sending shivers down her spine because his voice had dropped a few octaves, and the dirty talk always made her hotter.

He gripped her hips harder, slamming in and out of her hot sex, the sound of flesh smacking flesh quickly echoing throughout the bathroom. Sonya was holding onto the sink as she looked in the mirror, her mouth half open as moans escaped through it over and over again. Sonya could feel her release building inside of her as her walls started contracting against his hardened cock and knew this was going to be extremely powerful.

She screamed out in pleasure as John's hands planted on her ass, spreading her cheeks a little wider, along with her legs, to drive himself even deeper inside of her, loving how deep he was reaching. She had missed him so much and loved him with every fiber of her being, but right now, she just wanted to be thoroughly fucked and that's what John was doing. John grunted out in pleasure as he trailed fiery hot kisses up the middle of her spine, never stopping the incredible pace he was slamming in and out of Sonya.

"You wanna cum for me? You wanna let that throbbing pussy of yours cum for me baby?"

"God, yes, John. Make me cum for you. Make me cum so hard I can't fucking see straight!" Sonya cried out as the lustful ecstasy overtook her entire body, wanting nothing more than to feel his explosion erupt inside of her.

Within moments, Sonya came in waves, milking him for everything he was worth, breathing extremely ragged, heart thudding powerfully against her chest. It felt like it wanted to jump right out and land on the floor. John rode out her climax, thrusting a few more times forcefully and finally sank his cock as deep inside of her as he possibly could go, exploding his release inside of her. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be finding his way back out any time soon. John held her close to him, his arm wrapped securely around her waist so she wouldn't lose her balance, and kissed her ear.

"I love you, Sonya." He whispered, once he regulated his breathing.

"I love you too, John, so much." She replied, still trying to get her heart rate to slow down, as well as her breathing.

He smiled at her words and felt the strength in his thighs come back as he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He gently placed her on the bed, already feeling his cock rise to life again, groaning. "This is gonna be a long night, baby 'cause I have over a year to make up for."

Sonya moaned in response at his words as John took her to heights of ecstasy no man had ever been able to do. Little John never once woke up throughout the entire night as they made love until both were so spent, they passed out in each other's arms, worn out, but happier than ever before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~One Year Later~

**Breakdown  
****I can't take this  
****I need somewhere to go  
****I need you  
****I'm so restless  
****I don't know what to do**

"Goddamn it, Mark, just leave me the fuck alone!" Elise screamed at him, throwing a vase full of flowers in his direction because he wouldn't get off her back about the simplest things.

"Not until ya stop actin' like a damn child and start takin' care of OURS!" Mark growled, narrowing his green eyes when she threw the vase at him. He had to duck, before the vase collided with the side of his head, and succeeded…barely.

Elise was now four months pregnant with their first child and Mark was being the most overbearing soon-to-be father she'd ever seen. The doctors had ordered her on strict bed rest, but Elise was too stubborn to follow them. She wasn't broken or made of glass. She was pregnant and deserved to be treated like any other human being. Mark was being stubborn about it and ordering her not to get up, which wasn't boding well with his wife.

'**Cause we've had our rough times  
****Been fighting all night  
****And now we're just slippin' away  
****So you'll give me this chance  
****To make the wrongs right, to say…  
****Don't, don't, don't walk away  
****I promise  
****I won't let you down (you down)  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****I promise  
****We'll be just fine  
****This time  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****If you take my hand tonight**

They had gotten married three months after Mark proposed to her in a small ceremony with just close friends and family. Sonya was Elise's maid of honor because they had gotten so close. John and Sonya actually came to visit Houston quite frequently, especially when Mark hung up his wrestling boots, just wanting to enjoy his family and second half of his life.

Little John JR was growing like a weed and already lifting tiny weights that John had gotten for him from Toys R Us. John JR was going on being two years old and was the most precious baby boy. The auburn hair from his mother and baby blue orbs from his daddy. It almost killed Sonya when her son smiled because he had the dimples, just like his father, and those made her weak in the knees.

John was all smiles when he heard her tell him about the dimples, grinning. "I can't help if the genes in my family are stronger."

Sonya laughed at him and kissed his lips, happy that she had finally found the family of her dreams. She watched as their son played in the sun in his small pool, making sure he had his floaties on for safety purposes. They lived on the shores of California, having left West Newbury to start completely over, and this was how most of their evenings were spent usually, when they were in Houston.

Whenever one of the couples would get in a spat, which had been Mark and Elise as of late, one would leave and the best friend would console them. Elise had been on house arrest, thanks to Mark, and despised him for it. She was four months pregnant, not dying from some kind of debilitating disease!

This time it was Elise leaving, not able to take anymore of Mark's yelling, and sighed as she rubbed her four month pregnant belly with her hand. Things were just not going right at all, especially after she became pregnant. Her hand came up and started knocking on the door when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hers. She turned around, staring up in the emerald green eyes of Mark's, and could feel herself melting instantly.

"What do you want?" She asked softly and lowered her head, wishing he wasn't there at that moment because he had really crossed the boundaries this time. He hurt her by treating her like some kind of child instead of his equal and spouse.

**Without you  
****I go through the motions  
****Without you  
****It's just not quite the same  
****Without you  
****I don't wanna go out  
****I just wanted to say  
****That I'm sick of these fights  
****I'll let you be right  
****If it stops you from running away  
****So just give me this chance  
****To make the wrongs right  
****To say**

Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, wishing his wife could understand why he was so protective of her. She was pregnant and he didn't want anything to jeopardize that. He knew she was stubborn and bullheaded, but then again so was he. They were the perfect match. Mark took a deep breath, knowing they had to talk about this. John, Sonya and little John were currently staying with them in the guest house that was separate from the ranch.

"I don't think we should bother them anymore with our problems. Come on, take my hand and I promise, I'll make it up to you, darlin'."

Hesitating for a split second, Elise nodded as she slipped her hand into his and stepped away from the guest house, knowing they had to work out their problems on their own. When they arrived back at their house, a few minutes later, Elise sat down on the couch and curled her feet beneath her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to softly cry, hormones rampaging through her system, and flinched when Mark's hand settled on her knee. She snapped her head up, tears pouring down her face.

"Don't touch me until we've solved this." She ordered gravely.

Mark sighed with a nod, understanding she was extremely upset, and he couldn't blame her. He was an overbearing asshole, who didn't deserve her in life, but was thankful that she was nonetheless. Mark could feel his chest tighten, finally deciding to take the blunt approach.

"Do you want a divorce?"

Elise's eyes looked at her husband like he had grown three heads and started crying harder. "How could you even THINK to ask me something like that?!" She screamed, shaking her head frantically. "No, of course I don't! Goddamn it, Mark, I love you! I would never end our marriage over something this fucking stupid!"

"Then why are we fightin' all the time, Elise? Are we really happy together or is this just some kinda sign that we should go our separate ways?" Mark asked, feeling his heart breaking even more because of the amount of tears that were spilling down his wife's cheeks. He hated to cause her pain or see her crying. It was worse than any pain he'd ever felt in his life.

Elise couldn't deal with this anymore as she ran out of the room and upstairs, crying out in pain because she couldn't make it up the stairs. Her face was tear-streaked and her heart was breaking instantly because she knew Mark wanted a divorce. He wouldn't ask her something like that without a secret want behind it.

Elise felt sick to her stomach when he touched her and pushed him away when he tried helping her up. "Send me the fucking papers and you'll get what you want, Mark. I was stupid to listen to your broken promises and dreams! You want a divorce, you got one!" She shouted emotionally, making her way upstairs, without his help, yelping when she felt him pick her up from behind.

**Don't, don't, don't walk away  
****I promise  
****I won't let you down (you down)  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****I promise  
****We'll be just fine  
****This time  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****Take my hand  
****Take my hand (I promise)  
****Take my hand (I promise)  
****Take my hand**

Mark couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, placing her on top of the king sized bed in their master bedroom and shut the doors behind him. He then turned around to face her with blazing green eyes. "What makes ya think I want a divorce? I was just askin' 'cause I thought that's what ya wanted." Mark explained, making Elise shake her head, turning her back to face him, feeling her heart breaking even more as she cried even harder.

The heart wrenching sobs racked throughout her body as Mark pulled her in his arms, kissed her forehead gently. "Darlin', I never wanna divorce from ya. We're in this for the long run and, no matter how many fights we have, I'll NEVER wanna divorce from ya. I love ya, forever, eternity, infinity, fuckin' goddamn in all my other lifetimes!"

Elise curled up on his lap; fingers clenching the front of his leather vest, sniffling. "I love you too, Mark. I just want you to stop being so overprotective of me and the baby. We're both fine and nothing is going to happen to either of us."

Mark sighed as he nodded, knowing she was right. "I'll try to stop bein' so overprotective and a worrier, but I can guarantee you that I will NEVER stop worrying about ya or our baby."

"Promise?" Elise asked as she stared in his eyes, searching for any signs that he wasn't telling her the truth, and wasn't surprised when she couldn't find any.

"I promise." Mark kissed her lips softly, guiding her back down on the bed, knowing their marriage would be fine along with their new baby on the way.

~!~

As the time passed by and Elise became bigger with each day, the night finally came. She bolted upright in bed, covered in sweat, crying out in pain. Mark woke up moments later, mumbling incoherently, his eyes shooting open when his wife announced her water broke. He swallowed hard and immediately slid from the bed, helping her up, and grabbed her bag as they left the house. Mark was a nervous wreck the entire drive to the hospital, having called John to inform him. John promised to be on the first flight to Houston with Sonya and little John. Mark knew his wife would love that, nodding as he ended the call, trying to help her focus on breathing.

"Oh god this hurts! Mark!" She cried out louder, being helped into the hospital, and Mark cursed when she doubled over. "Oh god, please stop it!"

"WILL SOMEONE GET HER SOME FUCKIN' HELP?!" He bellowed, the nurses instantly rushing over, along with Dr. Harper, who they personally requested on this case.

"Get her to the prenatal floor. We'll get her ready and prepared for delivery." Dr. Harper commanded, nodding at Mark reassuringly. "Let's get you into some scrubs, eh big man?"

Mark nodded, swallowing hard as he left his wife's side, who was screaming out profanities left and right. He had to prepare as well, slipping dark blue scrubs on, flat out REFUSING to wear the cap. Dr. Harper sighed, rolling his eyes, deciding to just let Mark do what he wanted. They rushed toward the birthing room, where Elise kept screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding an epidural. Dr. Harper instantly gave her one, knowing it would help, while Mark stood by his wife's side, coaching her.

"Mark, promise me nothing will happen! Promise the baby will okay!" Tears streamed down Elise's cheeks as she pushed through another contraction that ripped through her body.

"I promise darlin'. Now push, you can do this!"

It took five hours to deliver the eight pound, seven ounce baby boy and they named him Mark William Calaway JR, after his father naturally. Elise was all smiles, but extremely exhausted from the birthing process. As Mark held his son in his arms, he couldn't help feeling like the luckiest man on the planet.

**I promise  
****I won't let you down [you down]  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****I promise  
****We'll be just fine  
****This time  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****If you take my hand tonight  
****I won't let you down  
****So take my hand tonight**

Promises weren't made to be broken and Mark never broke a single one to Elise. From the car accident, to lying, to getting back together and finding out she had almost committed suicide because of him, to their wedding and his vows, to the birth of their beautiful son; through it all, Mark never broke one promise to his beautiful wife. He was a man of his word and stuck by her through everything because he never broke his promises and he wasn't about to start now.

The End.


End file.
